Worlds Collide
by doom357
Summary: Yuna just wanted her guardian and one true love back. She gets him back, she just wasn't expecting his new friends to come along for the ride. Nor an old enemy. Greatest crossover ever, of all time! Rated for language and stupidity.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: _-Yawn- I do_ NOT _own_ Final Fantasy. _There, I said it. Not happy? Well piss off! It's called 'FANFICTION' dumbass! Oh, and I don't own_ Halo, Red vs. Blue _or_ Final Fantasy _(I think I already said that but it bears repeating just to be sure)!_

A/N: Don't worry, I am NOT dead. For some strange reason this idea came to me after waking up in the middle of the night. What if the characters from _Red vs. Blue_ were dumped into Spira? Cue evil grin. AU set post Season 10.

"Normal talking."

 _'Normal thinking.'_

 **"Junior talking (translated)."**

 _ **'Junior thinking (also translated).'**_

CH. 1: THE DEVICE

Yuna and her friends had just finished destroying Vegnagun, and beaten the vengeful spirit of Shuyin, reuniting him with Lenne. With the two lovers now at peace, Spira was once again spared from certain destruction. Now, as she was about to leave the Farplane, Yuna couldn't help but think that this all started with one little sphere. A sphere that she had thought contained images of her guardian, her first and true love, Tidus. She couldn't be sure that it _was_ him, but that didn't stop Yuna from joining her cousin Rikku and setting out to find Tidus. Only to learn that the one they were seeking was Shuyin.

As she walked along the path to exit the Farplane, Yuna couldn't help but think that it was all so unfair. Why was it that she had to do so much and still not get the one thing she'd wanted most of all? It was unfair. That's when she heard it. She heard the 'whistle' that could only come from one person. Yuna stopped in her tracks and turned around, seeing Bahamut, the Fayth that had helped her defeat Sin two years ago, standing right behind her. "You want to see him again?"

"Him?" Yuna asked, partially not trusting her ears. Could it be that the Fayth were going to bring him back? The whistle echoed through the air again.

Bahamut asked Yuna. "You want to be with him, right?" She heard it again, the whistle.

"Y-yes!" Yuna let out. She missed him. Her friend, her Guardian, her one true love. Though she enjoyed being with Rikku, and their friend Paine, deep down, Yuna was still hurting over his 'passing'.

"I can't make any guarantees…" Bahamut replied nearly causing Yuna to have a heart attack from grief. She was feeling hopeful, and now Bahamut was saying it might not happen. It wasn't fair. But before Yuna could retort, Bahamut, seeing the look on her face, continued: "But we'll do our very best…" And with that, he disappeared.

XXXXX

"Gather around, people," Sarge snapped at his squad. "Hustle up, you idiots!" Grif, Simmons and Doc double-timed down the ramp next to the gatling-gun and met with Sarge down by the motor pool. Donut came in from his post among the rocks to the left of the base to join them as well. But, for Grif, it was almost more than he could take.

"Ha, ha, whoo," he grunted as he tried to catch his breath. And he was running downhill!

"Wow, Grif," Doc said in a surprised voice. "I know you're not the most physically capable person in the world but, holy cow. You really need to pick up jogging."

"Kiss my ass, Doc," Grif snapped back. "I don't need advice from a Track pansy."

"Hey, Track helped me with my confidence issues and it is good cardio. You could take a lesson from that."

"And not eat a whole fucking box of Twinkies for breakfast," Simmons added.

"You should try going vegan," Donut chimed in with his two cents. "Low fat, high fiber. Plus the clear conscious of not having killed any animals to feed your appetite."

"Can it, you twits," Sarge snapped. "We're not here to discuss Grif's diet. And I don't care."

"Gee thanks, Sarge," Grif replied.

"Shut up, fat ass," any compliment/help from Sarge about Grif was always a prelude to an insult. Always. It's like Rule #34 of the internet: No exceptions. "I called you all down here to unveil a new weapon I've designed. It should help us when we get our next mission…"

Ever since the Blood Gulch veterans finally took down Project Freelancer and wiped their records clean, both teams joined forces to form a heroes-for-hire company. With Carolina and Church off on their own adventure to secure the technology from Project _Freelancer_ , the two squads needed something to both occupy their time and support themselves. It was Wash and Sarge's idea after they settled into the abandoned crash site of the UNSC _Diadochi_.

They organized their Private Military Company, or PMC, into two squads, red and blue obviously. As a job came along a squad would be assigned. Whenever a job came in they'd either alternate between squads for the job or, if it was a big job, both squads would go and work together. Sarge wanted to call their outfit 'Red Rules-Blue Sucks, Incorporated'. Instead, they called it: Exile Solutions, seeing as how they were pretty much outcasts from the regular military.

Of course, since they weren't exactly professional soldiers Wash came up with the idea of the squads spending the time in between jobs running war games and other training exercises. That way Wash could actually train them to fight like real soldiers. It still took a lot of effort, and copious amounts of patience on Wash's part, to make any headway.

Tucker was probably the best off out of them all. Wash ordered Tucker an M739 SAW light machinegun making him the group's fire support. The former Freelancer surprised everyone when he helped Tucker improve his sword-fighting skills so he wouldn't just rely on 'swish, swoosh, and stab.' But, after a few weeks Wash guessed that Tucker's skills were almost at _Freelancer_ -level.

Sarge was the second best fighter of the group, but he still tended to be eccentric when it came to tactical planning. And the occasional uber-widget. But thankfully, Wash recognized the potential for 'unconventional' tactics. He'd been at the receiving end of a couple himself and they seemed to work…sometimes.

Tucker managed to call in his kid Junior. After a few awkward reunion moments, and calming down a flabbergasted Wash, they ordered universal translator implants for their ears, that way they could understand Junior. He'd gotten a little bigger, too, and was assigned to the blue squad as a sniper.

After Tucker and Junior, Simmons was the next best off in terms of rifle marksmanship, but still needed practice with the rocket launcher. Grif was almost worthless with a rifle, so Wash issued him an M7 SMG. But the fat soldier had good aim with the Meta's grenade launcher. On the downside, he seemed to be a constantly poor runner. Donut was decent, he just needed practice. Doc, being a medic didn't need combat training. And Caboose…well…Wash managed to get him to the level where he wasn't shooting his teammates. It's important to set realistic goals and work incrementally. He wasn't a miracle worker by any means.

Wash rounded out the armaments by ordering himself a suppressed M6C-SOCOM pistol and a single-shot, under-barrel grenade launcher for his battle rifle. He also equipped Junior with a suppressed M7S SMG. Everyone else kept their standard M6H pistols.

And since most of the really dangerous jobs were always being taken by bigger, and better funded organizations they had to make do with the odd, wacky and bizarre jobs that seemed to pop up: cleaning up after the escape of rabid alien-rabbit-hyena hybrids on a science planet; raiding an energy drink factory to obtain evidence of the illegal use of steroids in their recipe; babysitting a politician's prized pet Chupacabra and making sure it didn't eat any of the cattle of the neighboring ranches…well, you get the idea.

Occasionally, they'd get a job where they'd have to actually battle real enemies; usually pirates and criminal gangs and the like. One time they had to fight off a pretty vicious cartel that was trying to over throw a small colonial government. But, thanks to Wash's training they were able to pull through and get pretty decent pay.

Now, back to the Reds…

"You built another super-weapon?" Simmons exacerbated. "Sarge, don't you remember when you tried to build the tachyon-death-ray cannon?"

"You tested it on Mittens," Doc whined.

"But instead of dying," Grif added, "Mittens turned into a giant, fucking sabre-tooth-bitch-cat and we had to get the blues to use their tank to kill him." _'But, the steaks that night were delicious.'_

"All he wanted was a ball of yarn," Doc continued to whine over the passing of his pet.

"And I never understood why people insist on continuing to use poor, defenseless animals as test subjects," Donut complained. "And you guys didn't have to have a barbeque, either!"

"He wasn't very defenseless after being turned into _Catzilla_!" Grif snapped at their effeminate squad member. "Besides, we needed new blankets anyway. Wool sucks, dude."

"Fur is murder!"

"Shut up," Sarge grunted. "The test may have been a failure and I would've corrected the deficiencies if Wash hadn't torn it down."

"Deficiencies?" Simmons asked rhetorically. "The thing turned a three-pound kitten into a fifty-foot-tall, carnivorous monstrosity and the back charge knocked you unconscious for a week!"

"Like I said, just some minor technical glitches. But, we digress," Sarge moved over to a crate. "This device is different. I've already incorporated the changes I would've made to the death ray cannon and now…"

"Whoa, whoa. Wait a minute, Sarge," Simmons interrupted. "First you built the death ray, fucked up the test firing, came up with the corrections, built an entirely different weapon and then applied the corrections to the same?"

"Exacto-mundo, Simmons."

"I do not have a good feeling about this, Simmons," Grif muttered.

"And we are _not_ testing it on another animal!" Donut snapped. "I've got PETA on speed-dial. One phone call and they'll be on your ass, Sarge. All over your ass!"

"And I can't stand to lose another kitten!" Doc whined again.

"We won't need to," Sarge responded.

"Once again, Caboose," Tucker's patience with the dumbest soldier in history was almost constantly hovering near the breaking point. The duo were observing red base from a pile of debris adjacent to both bases. "This is a _recon_ exercise. That means you're supposed to be _quiet_."

"Well, I hate the silence," Caboose whined. "And I'm hungry."

"You could've eaten that hot pocket I gave you before we left, you idiot."

"But it was still cold. You can't eat a cold hot pocket." Sometimes Caboose wondered why everyone insisted on being so stupid. "That's why I'm waiting for it to heat up in my pocket."

"Why the hell do you have it in your pocket?" Once again, Caboose never failed to confuse the absolute shit out of Tucker.

"It's called a hot _pocket_ for a reason, Tucker." Caboose replied matter-of-factly.

"Caboose, you _make_ it hot by cooking it in the _microwave_!" Tucker _tried_ to get through to Caboose's primitive mind. Emphasis on 'try'.

"Well then they should've called it a _microwave_ pocket, instead!" Duh! Right?

"Jesus…Caboose, just go back to your post."

"But the birds in the nest are making my ears ring." Caboose was full of complaints today.

"How the hell-you know what? I'm not even gonna bother asking. The answer wouldn't make any fucking sense." Tucker went back to spying on the Red Base with Junior's sniper rifle. Junior swapped it with his mommy's/daddy's SAW as he and Wash went to check the other side of the box canyon. "Now, just, go back over there," he pointed to spot just out of ear shot, "and keep an eye out for Wash and Junior." Caboose shuffled back over as Tucker zoomed in on the Reds. "Now, what are they up to now?" He noticed the jacked up crate they were gathered around. "Knowing Sarge, that's probably something bad."

Over to the side, Caboose spotted Junior and Wash coming back from their own recce through the ravine that cut through the canyon. Mission complete, Caboose went back to Tucker's side. "Do you miss Church at all, Tucker?"

"No," Tucker replied with a slight groan. "And don't even start with that again, Caboose. We've been over that a hundred times."

"What about Carolina?"

"Especially not her!"

"Wha-? Oh come on, Tucker," Caboose was flabbergasted. "She's a lady and you like the ladies."

"Yeah, she's about as lady-like as Tex. You remember _her_?"

"Yeah. She was really scary. But she's sleeping now in computer heaven."

"Computer, what?" Tucker shook his head, feeling the oncoming of a headache.

"Besides, I think you and Carolina would've made a cute couple. You both wear baby-puke-colored armor, you both like to blow stuff up. And you both like vanilla lattes!"

"Caboose will you sh-wait. How the hell do you know that she likes vani-?"

"Report!" Wash barked interrupting the conversation.

"Son of a bitch!" Tucker jumped up in surprise. "Caboose!" He glared at the team moron/mascot. "Why didn't you tell me they were back?"

"You told me to keep an eye out for them," Caboose replied. "You didn't say anything about letting you know when they got back." Everyone deadpanned. "Details, Tucker. I. Need. Details."

"Oh for shit's sake," Tucker groaned as he gave Junior his sniper rifle back.

"What's going on at Red Base?" Wash asked once more as Tucker shifted his SAW in his hands.

"Well, from the looks of it," Tucker replied as Junior peered through the scope at the base. "Sarge is up to his old shenanigans again."

"Not another experimental weapon?" Wash hung his head in annoyance.

" **Afraid so,"** Junior confirmed. **"He's built another device. I hate it when he does this."**

"We _all_ hate it," Wash agreed. "Well, let's get down there and find out what it is. And maybe, we can destroy it when they're not looking."

"Totally!" Tucker liked that idea. "I'm still pissed about last month's saber-tooth cluster-fuck."

" **You know,"** Junior spoke up, **"I can just shoot it from right here."** The alien-human hybrid said as he zoomed in on the crate, his finger gently massaging the trigger. **"That'll break it and teach those shisno, fuck-nuts a lesson."**

"As impressive as that would be," Wash said taking the lead. "We need practice sneaking into an enemy stronghold. Remember how you guys fucked up sneaking into that old crone's mansion?"

"Mansions are tough, dude," Tucker replied.

"She was deaf and half-blind but you still managed to alert her the second we got inside!"

" **And it didn't help that she ran over Grif with her Rascal Scooter,"** Junior added with a slight chuckle. **"Funny as shit, but still…"**

"That was just pathetic," Caboose said solemnly. "Even _I_ know that." And with that the Blue Team began their infiltration.

"Wait, wait, wait," Simmons recoiled after Sarge finished his briefing. "You mean you don't even know what this thing is going to do?"

"No," Sarge clarified. "I have a theory…"

"Yeah, and by theory you mean 'anywhere from a giant explosive device to a brown note generator'."

"Exactly."

"Sir, first of all, that's not a very scientific theory. And two, there's no fucking thing as a 'brown note'!"

"Then how do you explain how Grif soiled his pants on the Crone Mansion mission?"

"She was screeching like a fucking banshee!" Grif replied. "I mean it was like: 'Gyaaaccchhh! Aaaaahaaaahhhheeeeecccchhh!' I still get nightmares about it." Even just imitating the shriek got Grif shivering slightly.

"Grif," Doc spoke up. "If it makes you feel any better, I was scared, too. Remember how I patched you up after you got run over? I was still shaking."

"I know," Grif growled in response. "You nearly cut off circulation to both of my legs and my _dick_ when you applied the tourniquet!" That was not something _anyone_ should have to experience. "Oh, and you didn't have to announce to everyone that I had shit my pants."

"Just trying to help," Doc shrugged. "And I was trained to talk out the symptoms and injuries as I go to make sure I don't miss anything."

"Soiled battle armor is NOT a symptom or an injury!"

"Grif," Doc drawled on, "I'm the medical professional here, and I'm pretty certain that uncontrollable bowel movements are considered a symptom."

"Yeah," Sarge chuckled. "A symptom of being a pussy."

"Okay, Sarge," Simmons spoke up again. "Not saying that we _should_ , but where do you intend to test this…thing?"

"We are NOT using any of my kittens again!" Doc protested.

"Still got PETA on speed dial!" Donut sided with Doc.

"Doctor Virgin - Medicine Bitch, you and Queen Donut of the Jungle shut up," the Red Team leader shot back. "I'll show you all where we'll test it. This way," and with that he led the reds past the caves to the engine launch platform on the other side of the base.

The Blues saw them move away from their hide in the refugee camp site in front of Red Base. "Okay," Wash whispered. "They won't be gone for long, they'll be back soon. Unless they start bickering about random shit again."  
 **"That's a likely probability,"** Junior replied.

"That may be true, but let's not take chances." He turned to his team. "By twos…"  
"Just like Noah's Ark," Caboose whispered.

"Shut up," Tucker groaned.

"Leap-frog formation…" Wash continued.

"I don't think those were on the Ark," Caboose added.

"Shut. Up." Tucker growled through clenched teeth.

"Tucker and Junior first…"

"Let's not forget the Unicorns this time!" Caboose protested.

"Oh my God," Tucker held his head. "Can I shoot him?"

"Just move it!" Wash snapped. And with that Tucker and Junior dashed forward and hid behind the Warthog. "Caboose! Move!" Wash led the resident idiot up to the crates. The pair ducked behind the boxes and Wash looked to ensure the Reds were still preoccupied. "We're still good." He waved Tucker and Junior up to their position.

"What the hell is this thing?" Tucker asked as they examined the 'device' in the crate. It looked less like a piece of genuine military equipment and more like something some middle-school student made for a B-Grade, high school sci-fi play. There were wires haphazardly arrayed throughout, a pair of Tesla-coils jutting out the top, a microwave oven, a Hemi-diesel, a couple hydrogen-fuel-cells, a wind-up monkey and a whole bunch of strange tubes, gear boxes and fuck-knows what else.

"Two words," Wash replied after looking the device over, "Bad and day."

"That's three words," Caboose spoke and everyone ignored.

" **It looks like some kind of thermonuclear generator…"**

"I hear a 'but' coming," Wash said.

"Bow-chika-bo-ow!" Tucker was jabbed in the gut by Wash's elbow.

" **But with all the random-ass shit attached to it, I don't know what the fuck to expect of this,"** __Junior added.

"Think you can dismantle it?" Wash asked as he too looked over the contraption.

" **I don't think we should even** _ **try**_ **."**

"Just leave it to Sarge to build something that's too dangerous to even _destroy_ ," Wash added with a sigh. "Let's see what we can gather from their conversation." He turned to Caboose. "Caboose, you stay here and don't, touch, _anything_!"

"Okay," Caboose nodded. "Don't touch my anything." The other Blues just groaned, realizing that it would be the best they could do. The trio then snuck up to the ramps to spy on the Reds.

"Ooh," Caboose rubbed his aching tummy. "I'm hungry."

"Psst!" He heard a whisper off to the side.

"Huh?" He turned to see a kid wearing a purple hooded jacket. "Hello!"

"Psst," the kid motioned for him to follow him to the other side of the device.

"Are we playing hide and seek?" Caboose asked as he followed. "I love this game!" When he rounded the device the kid was standing there. "You're not hiding very well." The kid didn't say anything. He just pointed up at the device. "Hm?" Caboose looked and saw the microwave. "Yay! A microwave! Now I can cook my hot pocket!" He turned back. "Thank you for-" But the kid was gone. Caboose didn't even notice the oversized firefly that was flying away. "Huh? Where'd he go?" But, the infantile-minded Blue soldier just shrugged. "Oh, well. I'm starving." And with that he put his hot pocket into the microwave.

"Wait," Simmons stopped Sarge in mid-sentence. "You're saying the trigger mechanism is the microwave?"

"The countdown timer, yes."

"That was _my_ microwave!" Grif bitched. "I was using that microwave! Why didn't you use Doc's? He never uses it!"

"I needed something that I knew would work. And because it'd piss you off. Heh, heh."

"Let this be a lesson to you, Grif," Donut put his Nutrition-Nazi hat back on. "Eat healthy, properly cooked foods."

"Shut the fuck up. I refuse to take nutrition advice from some ass-clown named 'Donut'!" Grif shot back angrily.

"Okay, Sarge," Simmons was an expert at tuning out bullshit. He's had _lots_ of practice. " _Where_ did you want to test this thing?

"Well, in order to get a good gauge of the effects of the blast…"

"Assuming that it _is_ a bomb…"

"We need to mount it somewhere high. I don't want to risk damaging our base. And I don't want the Blues interfering. That means…"

"You want to test the device along the Big Arch?"

"Not along it, Simmons," Sarge clarified. "On the top of it."

"Seems like the same bad idea to me, sir," Grif added.

"At least it's not one of my kittens," Doc joined in.

"Shut it!" Sarge snapped. "I will not tolerate my subordinates second guessing my work! Now the way I see it going down is…" He stopped when they heard a thunder-like rumble come from their base.

"What the hell was that?" Simmons asked.

"What the hell was that?" Tucker asked when they heard thunder coming from Red Base.

"I don't know," Wash replied.

" **Uh, boss…"** Junior spoke up when he saw the Reds heading back to base.

"Oh, crap. Here they come. Withdraw!" And with that the trio moved out towards the refugee camp. "Caboose! We're leaving! Move it!"

"But-!" Caboose was about to protest. The microwave only just began to start shaking. That meant the hot pocket was almost done…right? He looked back and saw the device shaking even more with electric bolts dancing across its surface. "Uhh…yeah maybe I should…" He took off. "Running, running, running, running!"

"What in sham-hell!?" Sarge barked as Caboose disappeared into the debris camp. The Reds ran up to the device. "Which one of you idiots turned the machine on? And whose fucking hot pocket is that?" He turned to his most hated soldier and growled, "Grif?"

"A _hot_ pocket!" Donut snapped. "Really, Grif!? Have you learned nothing from me? Shame on you!"

"Don't look at me!" The orange member of Red team snapped. "It's not mine!"

"None of us did!" Simmons snapped. "We were all with you, Sarge!"

"So who sabotaged us?" Sarge asked looking around but not seeing anything. Not even the retreating Blues.

"Sarge!" Grif shouted, pointing at the device. "How do you turn it off!?"

"You can't!" Red leader snapped, turning back to his least favorite subordinate.  
"Sarge! This isn't the time to get over-protective of your mad scientist creation!" Simmons screamed as he began to look the device over, trying to find an 'off' switch, and failing.

"No," Sarge clarified. "I mean I designed it so that it _can't_ be turned off."

"You mean you have no idea how to stop it?" Doc asked.

"I needed to take precautions," Sarge explained. "If I were ever possessed by another A.I. I wouldn't want to risk the enemy using my knowledge against us."

"That is the dumbest _fucking thing ever!_ " Grif shouted. "Of all ti-!"

"Um, guys," Doc interrupted when he noticed the device getting _really_ animated. "I think we have a problem here…" 

" **I think we've got a problem here,"** Junior observed from the abandoned hanger where their Mongooses were hid. The others looked back and saw the device pulsing with light. Pulses that were getting faster.

"That's not good," Wash said.

"Aw, fuck-berries!" Tucker swore. "Did the Red's turn it on already?"

" **They didn't get to it until** _ **after**_ **it started shaking."**

"But, the only other person who was near it…" Wash stopped himself in mid-sentence as he and the others turned to Caboose. "Caboose?"

"Um…" He replied nervously. "I…"

"I thought I told you not to touch anything!"

"But I was hungry!" Caboose complained. "So I used their microwave to cook my hot pocket!"

"Why did you have a-?"  
"Dude," Tucker interrupted, "don't ask."

" **You didn't use the microwave on the device did you?"**

"If I did…" He examined everyone's tense body language. Why they were tense he wasn't entirely sure. So he just gave them the truth… "It was only because I was hungry."

"Son of a bitch!"/"Son of a bitch!"/ **"Son of a bitch!"** Cabooses teammates swore.

"Son of bitch!" Sarge shouted. "It's about to blow!"

"What do we do?" Grif asked.

"Grif, you and Doc wait here. You two come with me," Sarge said dragging Donut and Simmons away. "Get in the jeep," he whispered to them.

"Uh," Grif shook nervously as he stared at the device which was beginning to glow. Doc noticed the others climbing in the Jeep and decided to bolt for the Red Team's Mongoose. "Guys…this thing is-!" He was cut off when he heard the Warthog's engine turn over. He turned and saw his team tearing off without him, and Doc peeling off on the bike, kicking up dirt into Grif's face. "You back stabbing, cock-biting, MOTHERFUCKERS!" He screamed at them as he chased after them.

"Wash," Tucker pointed to Red base. "The Reds are hauling ass outta there!" Wash looked and saw the device beginning to draw objects towards it.

"And I think we should emulate them," Wash said turning to the bikes. "Let's get the fuck outta here!" And with that, the Blues mounted up on a trio of Mongoose's and sped off.

"Doesn't look like anyone is home, Carolina," Church said to the Freelancer as they pulled up outside Blue Base.

"Where do you think they are?" The daughter of the Director of Project Freelancer asked. "Think they're off on a mission?"

"I don't know," Church said looking at the Blue motor pool. "If they are, they left the tank behind."

"They better not have left Caboose behind, again," Carolina growled folding her arms across her chest. "Like they did with 'Operation _Red Bull'_."

"No offense, Carolina," Church replied as the hologram of a miniature blue soldier armed with a sniper rifle turned to face her. "But I never would've pegged you for the protective 'big-sister' type. But, no. Remember what Wash told us over the radio?" Carolina looked to the side, recalling the conversation. "Not only did Caboose catch up with them, but as they were leaving the factory, he set it on fire!"

"Yeah, and it exposed an underground strip poker league," Carolina nodded with a slight chuckle. "Who would've imagined?"

"Yeah, he's really fucking annoying at doing that." At that moment they heard a rumbling sound. Both turned to look in the direction Red Base and saw a bright, pulsing light beginning to emanate from the other side of the central ridge. "Wuh, oh…"

"I've got a bad feeling about this…" Carolina said lowly. Everything went blank white as a loud 'DING' echoed through the canyon followed by a powerful rush of wind.


	2. Chapter 2

CH. 2: A WHOLE NEW WORLD

A/N: _The Calm Lands…a serene example of the dichotomy of history. Once the sight of massive battles with the fate of all life at stake and now a location that epitomizes peace and rest. Its rolling plains gently giving way to rugged mountains, jagged cliffs and majestic forests seems to symbolize both aspects of its past: peace and violence. Here, the sun always seemed to shine during the day, the plants acquiring their moisture at night or in the early morning dew._

 _Such was now the time of day, when the first rays of the sun began to caress the blades of gra_ "-OLY SHIIIIT!" Simmons screamed as the Warthog flew out of a portal and slammed onto the rocky ground. "AHHH!" He stepped on the breaks and brought it to a halt before it went over the edge of the cliff. "Whoo…" (A/N: Fourth Wall break for the win!)

"AHHHYAHHH!" Grif cried out as he fell through the portal. "AH!" He grunted when his feet hit dirt. "ACK!" He rolled forward over a rock. "OH!" He fell over the rock and back onto the ground. "OOF! OW!" He finally came to a stop ten yards from the Warthog.

"Am I dead?" Doc asked sheepishly from behind the Mongoose's handle-bars. "I'm alive. And I _didn't_ soil myself this time."

"Damnit," Sarge grunted as he hopped out of the Warthog. "Where the hell are we now?" He asked as he looked around, not recognizing the area.

"Where are we?" Grif asked angrily. "Where are we? I'll tell you where _I_ am. I'm somewhere near the corner of 'EAT SHIT' and 'FUCK YOU'! You assholes left me back there to get blown up!"

"Hey," Simmons said looking around as he got out of the Warthog. "What happened to the bases? Or the Blues?" His answer came when another flash pulsed in the sky.

"AHH!" "SHIIIIT!" **"FUUUUUCK!"** "WHOOOOAAA!" They heard a series of cries as they looked over and saw four blue figures tumble out of a portal and into some tall grass.

" **What the fuck was that!?"** Junior yelled when he came to a stop. As the Blues got to their feet the Reds ran up to them.

"What the hell just happened?" Tucker asked as he picked up his SAW, stumbling as he fought to maintain his footing. "And where the hell are we?"

"I think there was something wrong with my hot pocket," Caboose replied as the Reds came rushing up to the other team.

"You assholes!" Simmons yelled as they came up to them. "That was you wasn't it!? Why the fuck did you set off that bomb?"

"Dude, we didn't do shit!" Tucker snapped, brushing some mud off his weapon. "Caboose is the culprit here!"

"That was Caboose's hot pocket?" Grif asked as he looked over at the culprit.

" **Afraid so,"** Junior nodded as he removed the barrel from his rifle to make sure the bore wasn't clogged.

"Yeah, about that," Caboose spoke up. "Is it done cooking yet?"

"Oh, it's done, alright." Grif nodded. "So is our WHOLE FUCKING BASE!"

"Where the hell are we?" Tucker asked. "This isn't the _Diadochi_ canyon. And it's not Valhalla..."

"Nor Blood Gulch," Sarge agreed as he climbed onto a rock outcropping. They were in the middle of a large, flat prairie surrounded by mountains on three sides and a cliff heading down into the ocean on the fourth.

"Yet another reason why you shouldn't use microwaves!" Donut was back on his soap-box. "You'll get tumors which at first will only give you headaches. But they'll get worse and eventually you'll start to haluc-"

"Not now, Donut," Sarge growled.

"Um, where's Wash?" Doc asked.

Wash had landed in a small ravine about fifty yards away. Also in the ravine was Blue Team's tank. "Ugh," he held his head. "That was so not cool." He leaned against the tank, set his rifle on top of the chassis and looked it over. It was covered by scrap metal from the canyon and large boulders, pinning it at an awkward angle. "No way we're gonna get this thing out of this ravine without a couple of power loaders at the minimum," the ex-Freelancer said as he took a few steps back. "Speaking of which…where are we?" He looked the other way down the ravine and saw a mountain in the distance. A mountain that seemed familiar. "Is that…?"  
"Hello," he heard a voice behind him. Reacting on reflex, Wash whipped around and dropped to one knee pointing his pistol at the source of the sound with both hands firmly gripping the weapon. There, not ten yards away, was a kid wearing a purple robe, standing next to the tank. "Long time no see," the kid smiled as Agent Washington lowered his pistol and stood up.

"You…?"

"Is that the tank over there?" Grif pointed out the stuck armored vehicle, its cannon barrel pointing skyward out of the ravine.

"Well, good luck pulling it outta there without another _tank_ ," Tucker observed.

"What we need is a power loader," Sarge spoke up.

"A what?" Tucker looked back at the Red team leader.

"You know, a power loader? It's a multifunction platform used to load ordnance, construct bases and fight alien queens."

"Never heard of it." Sarge recoiled in indignant shock.

"Blasphemy!"

"You mean…?" Wash asked, hardly believing what he was hearing.

"Yes," Bahamut nodded. "But…there was a…problem."  
"Define 'problem'," Wash growled getting a bad feeling about what he was about to hear.

"Someone else came through with you…"

"Yeah, I can hear their bitching all the way over here," Wash nodded, thinking the kid was talking about the Reds and Blues. "You'd have to be deaf not to. And even then, I'm sure Helen Keller would still get a headache."

"Not them…" The Fayth shook his head.

" **Look!"** Junior pointed next to the tank. They all saw a familiar blue and yellow armored soldier crawl out. Wash then marched over to the Blue Team's M274 Mongoose bikes.

"Follow me," Wash ordered as he righted one of the bikes. "We're moving out." He mounted his bike as Wash and Caboose headed for theirs. "Now."

"And go where?" Tucker asked.

"We're not goin' anywhere," Sarge said. "You're the yahoos that got us stuck here. I'm calling command…"

"I doubt it'll work…" Wash said as Tucker and Junior went over to their bike.

"Come in Command. Come in Command," Sarge got on the radio. "This is Sarge from Red Team of Exile Solutions. Come in UNSC Command." He got nothing but static back. "God damnit. I'm not getting anything."

"Told ya so," Wash said. "Now. If you Reds want to take your chances here, in the middle of nowhere, be my guest. But, if you want to _survive_ , you might want to follow me." He then turned the bike around and the Blues sped off.

"Well, shit," Sarge groaned as he hopped down from the rock. "Everybody load up."

"Shotgun!"

"Shotgun, fuck," Grif growled. Grif got in the driver's seat, despite Simmons calling 'shotgun' Sarge took the 'traditional' shotgun seat and Simmons manned the gattling gun (on Red Team, 'shotgun' was code for the gun, as well as a lot of things). Doc, and Donut shared the Mongoose.

"Follow the Blues, Grif," Sarge ordered as Grif started up the Warthog.

XXXXX

Back at Besaid the airship touched down at the beach. The Gullwings were welcomed by the villagers with celebratory cheers. They had saved Spira, again. But, as she scanned the crowd Yuna's heart sank. She was really hoping he'd be here.

"Hey, Yunie," her cousin Rikku said bouncing up to her. "Just because he's not here only means that he's not _here_ here."

"Huh?" The heterochromatic brunette blinked.

"She's right, Yuna," Paine said patting her shoulder. "The Fayth said they'd do their best. Maybe that means they don't know where he'd arrive? He could be anywhere."

"I suppose…" Yuna brought her finger to her lips. "I suppose you're right…"

"Besides!" Rikku cheered. "We've got to plan for the concert in Luca!"  
"Right! The concert!"

Meanwhile…

"Blizzard last night," Kimahri Ronso, chief leader of the Ronso tribe, explained to Rin. "Ronso need wood and oil for fire." He then pointed to the tribe's Com-Sphere. "Ronso Com-Sphere badly damaged in rock slide."

"So that's why you sent a messenger," the Al-Bhed entrepreneur nodded. "I'll see what I can do. The wood and fuel will be no problem. I only ask for my usual fee, of course. Can't go gouging my clients when they're in need." He then walked over to the broken communications device. It was in pretty bad shape. "But, fixing the Com-Sphere will be tricky. And the parts aren't cheap." That's when both of them heard vehicles approaching.

"What the fuck are those things?" Grif asked as he parked the Warthog next to the Blues' bikes. Up the slope were several large, furry bipedal creatures with big horns. They were armed to the teeth with massive swords and halberds.

"They look like werewolves," Tucker said.

"Yeah," Simmons nodded. "If you've ever seen werewolves with massive horns."

"Look at the size of those things," Grif said as he and Sarge hopped out of the Warthog. "Those horny werewolves are huge!"

"Bow, chicka…" Tucker started.

"Stop it!" Wash snapped. The ex-freelancer got off his bike. "You guys wait here," he said. "I'm going to go talk to them."

"Is that smart?" Simmons asked, nervously aiming the Warthog's gun in the 'werewolves'' direction. "They could be carnivores."

"Agent Washington!" Caboose cried from his own bike. "Please don't go. I do not want to see you get eaten." He sniffed. "I could not bear the loss."

"I'm touched. But, I'll be fine, Caboose," Wash responded evenly. "I doubt they'd find me very appetizing."

"Maybe they're vegan werewolves?" Donut spoke up.

"What the fuck is a 'vegan werewolf'?" Grif asked rhetorically.

"But why are you going?" Sarge asked. "Can't you send someone lower ranking in case he _does_ get eaten?" He looked at Grif.

"Not funny, Sarge," Grif snapped back.

"Aw, come on," Sarge retorted. "At least if _you_ get eaten, it'll buy us at least a day's head start as they chew on your fat ass." Burn.

"No offense," Wash said. "But none of you guys are very diplomatic." And with that he slowly walked up the slope.

"Oh, and _he_ is?" Doc asked rhetorically recalling Wash's brand of 'diplomacy' with the aliens at the desert ruins.

"Shotgun diplomacy is the _best_ kind of diplomacy, Doc," Sarge explained. "A great problem solver. That's what it is. It solves the problems before they can become problems! Chick-chak…" He imitated the sound of a shotgun being racked. "Boom! Heh-heh. El problemo solvedo!"

"I'm surrounded by assholes," Tucker groaned.

"One of them is coming this way," Rin said. The armored figure approached and slung his rifle. He then held his hands forward to show he meant peace. He then looked to Kimahri. "He doesn't look like he wants trouble."

"It's okay," he said calmly. "I'm not here to start a fight."

"My name is Rin," the Al-Bhed gave the Yevon/Blitzball bow. "And this is Kimahri Ronso, Chieftain of the Ronso tribe."

" _Chieftain_ , eh?" The guest chuckled. "That's fantastic…"

" **Well,"** Junior said as he looked closer with his rifle. **"They haven't eaten him yet."**

"Oh, good," Caboose said letting out a heavy sigh. "I don't think I could stomach eating again if they ate him."

"Dude, not everything wants to eat you," Tucker explained to Caboose. "Although, I'm sure Grif could stand to lose a few pounds. If he ate your lean brain that is."

"Fuck you, Blue," the Red Team's overweight soldier shot back.

"I wonder what they're talking about," Simmons wondered as he casually leaned against the chaingun. "I'm amazed that Wash was able to start a peaceful dialogue with them." He looked at the others. "You know, considering his people skills."

"You're right, Simmons," Sarge said, marching around to the driver side of the vehicle where Donut and Doc were playing rock-paper-scissors to see who would drive their mongoose next. "And it's got me worried."

"Worried, sir?" Grif asked. They watched as Wash removed his helmet to talk with the two up the hill.

"I didn't know Wash was blonde," Donut observed the irrelevant. "Is it natural, or does he bleach it?"

"Shut up, Donut," Simmons snapped. "It doesn't matter if Wash is naturally blonde or not!"

"It does matter! Especially if he used products developed through animal testing!"

"Donut!"

"I'm worried, too," Sarge grunted.

"Oh no! Not you too Sar-!" Grif asked.

"Quiet, Grif," Sarge snapped. "We need to be cautious. The Blues may try to exploit this situation to their benefit! We cannot allow a 'Werewolf Army-Blue Team-alliance' gap! You know, unless we find ourselves a Vampire Army to align with, too."

"You do realize that we're within earshot of you, right?" Tucker asked as he hopped down from his and Junior's bike.

" **And that what you said is too fucking stupid to merit a face palm,"** Junior added. **"What is this?** _ **Twilight**_ **?"** At that moment Wash returned.

"Alright, let's get moving," The former Freelancer-agent said as he donned his helmet once more.

"And just where are we going now?" Sarge asked.

"Well…" Wash paused. "I got directions to a city about two day's drive away. We'll be able to…get supplies there. There may also be work for us, too. But the clock is ticking on the job opening."

"Why do I get the feeling you're hiding something?" Simmons asked.

"Now I'm starting to feel paranoid," Grif added.

"Oh, yeah," Sarge chuckled. "Like we'd follow you? As you lead us into a devious trap? Not on my watch."

"A trap? Ha, ha, ha." Wash laughed. "Just how the hell am I going to trap you? We just fucking got here!" He then mounted his bike. "Besides," he looked back at the Ronso guards. "I'm sure their guards are _very_ hungry for some _Red_ meat." And with that the Blues took off.

"You mean they're not vegan werewolves!?" Donut panicked.

"Get in the jeep, get in the jeep!" Sarge stammered as he scrambled for the passenger seat. And like that, the Reds were following the Blues.

XXXXX

Neither team noticed a lone Mongoose following them from a short distance. It was currently parked behind some rocks, hiding the rider from all but the most observant of watch standers. "Where are they going, now?" Carolina asked her AI partner as she slung her M395 Designated Marksman Rifle.

"I don't know," Church responded as he examined the environment. "They appear to be heading towards a forest at the end of that cut in the mountains." Sure enough, the Reds and Blues, after a hesitant stop, and probably more than a little bickering, headed into the forest. "Why don't we just catch up with them?"

"Not yet," Carolina shook her head. "Everything seems too…suspicious." She then turned to Church. "Did you manage to pick up anything with the laser-mic?"

"I dunno," Church shrugged. "There really wasn't anything for me to get a solid reading on. Plus there was a lot of wind coming down through that draw. I only got bits and pieces of the conversation."

"Anything good?"

"Maybe…I heard something about a concert…"

"They're going to a concert?" Carolina asked incredulously. "I know they're idiots, but I would've expected better from Wash."

"There's more," Church continued. "I heard a name. At least, I think it's a name."

"What was the name?"

"I think it was…'Tuna'?"

"Tuna?"

"No, wait. It was 'Yuna'."

"Who's Yuna?" Carolina asked. _'Sounds like a girl's name.'_ "You said they were going to a concert? Maybe this Yuna person is some kind of pop star?"

"I'm not so sure," Church shook his head. "For some reason this whole place seems familiar. But, I have no idea why." He took a quick glance at the scenery. "As for Wash, he sounded kinda panicky. Desperate and almost scared."

"Scared? That's not good," Carolina said re-mounting her Mongoose.

As Kimahri watched the soldiers leave Rin got busy trying to repair the Com-Sphere. It was pretty badly damaged in the previous night's blizzard and he wasn't sure if he'd be able to fix it without help from Shinra or even Gippal. But, if he couldn't get it repaired there'd be no way to warn Lady Yuna.

XXXXX

"I got a bad feeling about this, ya?" Wakka said as he visited Yuna on the airship.

"What's to worry about?" Yuna asked her former Guardian. "It's just a concert."

"It's not that," Wakka explained, returning to the role of Big Brother. "You're the High Summoner, and a hit singer. Not to mention that you're now responsible for saving Spira from destruction _twice_. Fans are one thing, but there'll be people who'll be vying for your attention."

"Wakka!" Rikku snapped from her bed. She and Yuna were going over the plans for the upcoming concert. "There's only _one_ person for Yunie! Or…are you talking about _stalkers_?"

"Not that!" Wakka snapped back. "I meant-!"  
"Eeeewwww!" Rikku made a face and shivered. Yuna couldn't help but snicker at her cousin's adolescent antics.

"I _meant_ ," Wakka groaned, "politicians. Remember two years ago? How everyone who was anyone was _begging_ for her endorsement? Only this will be five times worse, ya? At least back then she could claim retirement and all but…" As he looked over at Yuna he realized he was bringing up bad memories of Tidus. And recalling that he had yet to show up. "Oh…eh, sorry, Yuna."

"No. It's okay," Yuna said softly. She understood what he was getting at, and that he didn't mean to revive any heart breaking moments.

"I'll be going then," Wakka said turning to leave as Rikku went back to her work. "I can't stand being away from little Vidna for too long, ya?"

After he left, Rikku got engrossed in her work. Yuna too. Off to the side, Paine was sharpening her sword and checking it for any serious nicks or other damage from their last battle. Outwardly, she seemed detached from the nearby conversation. Inwardly, she was analyzing. She was always analyzing. _'Something must've gone wrong with the Fayth trying to bring Tidus back to Spira,'_ Paine said to herself. _'But what?'_ She glanced over at Yuna. _'She's distracted. Whoever this Tidus guy is…he must be something else.'_

"That does it," Rikku said bouncing on her bed. "We're all set for tomorrow!"

"Yep," Yuna said lying back on her bed. She was still lost in thought. Rikku knew what she was thinking about.

"Relax," Rikku said plopping back down. "I'm sure he'll turn up soon. One way or another, if he's in Spira, he'll find you."

"Okay," Grif said as the soldiers looked out at the Thunder Plains. "This place _really_ doesn't look safe."

"I agree, the level of atmospheric electricity in the area is of concern," Simmons said as he pulled his comp-pad from the Warthog's glove box. "But, according to my calculations if we stay between all those massive towers we should be alright. And even _if_ we were struck by lightning our suits should insulate us."

"Simmons," Tucker said rubbing his head. "You really need to tone down on that egg head of yours."

"I'm in agreement with you there, blue," Grif nodded.

"He's right, though," Wash spoke up. "Those towers will protect us. So, let's keep moving." And with that he led them out onto the plains.

"Okay," Tucker said as he followed. "Are you reds just as curious as I am as to how he knows _exactly_ where we're going?"

"He said he got directions," Caboose replied. "From the nice, non-vegan werewolf people who didn't try to eat him."

"I doubt that," Tucker shook his head.

"You doubt they were non-vegan?" Caboose asked the wrong question.

"Not that, idiot!"

"Are you questioning your superior officer?" Sarge asked. "You dirty blue bastard."

"No, but," Tucker denied. "The way he's leading us is too perfect. It's like he's been here before."

"I think you're full of shit," Sarge replied. Carolina and Church continued to follow them at a distance.

"Set course for Luca," Yuna said as they walked onto the bridge. "Let's get there so we can have a day to practice before the actual concert."

"Roger, roger!" Brother cheered as he manned the controls. Yuna walked over to Shinra who was working on Yuna's dress-spheres.

"What's new?" She asked the boy genius.

"I just finished running a scan on your songstress sphere," the Al-Bhed inventor replied.

"And?"

"There are some minor changes in its energy levels. I think Lenne's spirit leaving had something to do with it."

"Does it…does it pose any problems?"

"No," Shinra shook his head. "All readings are normal. In an unrelated manner, the Com Sphere at Mt. Gagazet is offline."

"Rin said he'd be in that area," Buddy spoke up. "He should be able to take care of it."

"If not we could always stop by to lend a hand," Paine suggested. "I mean we _are_ the ones who set up the network in the first place."

"After the concert," Yuna agreed. "If he hasn't fixed it by then. We'll check it out."

"Dude!" Tucker shouted as Wash exited the store on the far end of the Thunder Plains. "We've been riding for a day straight!"

"Yeah!" Grif agreed. "Can't we take a break!?"  
"No!" Wash snapped. "I-I mean…what I mean is that the guy back at the mountain gave me the name of a contact to meet in the city we're going to. Someone who's got a job. And if we complete this job, they'll help us out. Maybe even find us a way back home. But there's a time limit on the job. So the sooner we get there…"

"Oh, okay," Grif said looking over at Sarge who was glaring at Wash. "I call bullshit!"

"I don't care," Wash said as he mounted his bike. "Either way, you're going to follow me because there's really no other option." And with that he took the lead again.

"Fuck!" Grif swore. "I _hate_ it when he's right!"

"For once, Grif," Sarge grunted. "I'm on the same boat as you. Erg. Gives me indigestion just thinking about it."  
"Gee," Grif said as he got behind the wheel again. "Thanks a lot, Sarge."

"Okay, Wash is starting to act _really_ suspicious," Church said as he and Carolina watched from behind a pillar that was on a curve in the road a few yards from the others.

"I agree," Carolina nodded. "The way he snapped at Grif when he asked if they could take a break. It's like he's desperate to get to wherever he's leading them."

"About that," Church went on, "is it just me or does it seem like he's been here before?" Church's hologram looked around at Guadosalam. And although he _knew_ he'd never been here before, it still felt familiar. It was the creepiest feeling of _déjà vu_.

"What are you talking about?"

"He's not checking out the area."

"Well he's not exactly on a sightseeing tour," Carolina retorted as she mounted the bike.

"No, I mean, it's like he's seen everything before. No scouting, no stopping to ask for directions. He seems to know the road they're taking. They haven't made one wrong turn and have to double back, yet!"

"I see your point, now," Carolina said as she hit the accelerator. "But…how can that be? I've never heard of a planet like this, anywhere!"  
"And it wasn't in any of the Director's files, either." Church agreed as he flickered, checking through the files again. "But…I think…I think I'm starting to remember something from when I was still Epsilon and implanted in Wash's head."

"You remember that?" Carolina asked as they came to a river. They watched as the Reds and Blues bickered while they searched for a place to ford the river. "I seem to recall that you were only implanted for about a few days before…you know…"

"I try not to think about that time," Church shrugged. "Wasn't exactly cake for me either. But, I do remember him fighting _really_ hard to keep his memories blocked out from Epsilon. I think…I think I now know why this place seems familiar."

"Wash's memories," Carolina put two and two together. "But…how is that possible?"

"You got me. Like I said, he _really_ didn't want anyone getting into _his_ memories. Man," Church shook his head. "For a guy who spent such a long time with someone _else's_ memories trapped in his head he sure likes to keep his secrets. What a douche."  
"Hey," Carolina snapped. "After what he's been through, I think he reserves that right."


	3. Chapter 3

CH. 3: CRASHING THE PARTY

' _Maybe this concert is just what I need,'_ Yuna said to herself as she changed into her songstress dress sphere.

"Hey, Yunie!" Rikku announced as she bounced into the locker room. "You almost ready? Huh?" She noticed the look on Yuna's face. "You're still upset he didn't show up in Besaid, aren't you?"

"I'm that easy to read, huh?" Rikku nodded. "Yeah. But…I was thinking," she stood up vigorously. "Since _everyone_ has been talking about this concert, if he's somewhere nearby, he'll hear about it!"  
"And he'll come running!" Rikku pumped her fist in the air. "And with the song you'll be singing, it would be _very_ romantic if he heard you sing it!"

"Totally!" Yuna pumped her fist as Rikku did. "So let's get this show started!"

As the crowd chanted "Yuna! Yuna! Yuna!" The object of their cheers focused. The emotional roller coaster of breaking the Vegnagun weapons and then fighting the spirit of someone who looked almost identical to her beloved Tidus, Bahamut's promise, and Tidus' lack of appearance was weighing heavily on her shoulders. She concentrated on the song and molding her feelings into a ball so she could let them out in a controlled fashion to add emotion to the song.

Outside, a figure wearing robes approached the Youth League guards standing at the ticket kiosk in the front of the stadium. "Excuse me, sir," the first guard spoke up. "But, the stadium is closed to new admittances."

"Oh, I know," the figure said softly but continued his approach. "But, I believe I _can_ gain entry…" He reached into one of his pockets.

"Then you'll have to forgive us for barring entry to you," the other guard said stepping forward. "Lady Yuna's concert was sold out last night. No more tickets. Even then, our orders are to bar entry once the concert started."

"Not, what I had in hand," the figure said when he pulled out a small stone.

"Is that a-?" The second guard was cut off when the figure thrust his hand forward and the stone erupted into a torrent of energy that burned through the second guard and into the first guard before an alert could be sounded.

"A 'Beam Stone'? Why, yes it was," the figure said as he brushed a lock of blue hair out of his face. He then heard the music coming from within the stadium. "Well, sounds like the concert has begun. In that case," he then snapped his fingers and, climbing over the sea walls came a small army of 'drone soldiers' with leathery, bulbous heads, machina armatures surgically grafted into their skeletons and an advanced automatic weapon fused into their right arm (the aliens from _Battle: Los Angeles_ ). "We'd best get the after-the-show party ready."

Yuna stepped out onto the stage as the lights dimmed. A spotlight snapped on and the soft, slow music began…

 _Ohhhh, oh, oh, oh, ohhh._

 _It must have been cold there in my shadow,_

 _To never have sunlight on your face._

 _You were content to let me shine, that's your way._

 _You always walked a step behind._

 _So I was the one with all the glory,_

 _While you were the one with all the strain._

 _A beautiful face without a name for so long._

 _A beautiful smile to hide the pain._

 _Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

 _You're everything I wish I could be._

 _I could fly higher than an eagle,_

 _For you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _It might have appeared to go unnoticed,_

 _But I've got it all here in my heart._

 _I want you to know I know the truth,_

 _Of course I know it._

 _I would be nothing without you._

 _Did you ever know that you're my hero?_

 _You're everything I wish I could be._

 _I could fly higher than an eagle,_

 _For you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _Did I ever tell you you're my hero?_

 _You're everything, everything I wish I could be._

 _Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle,_

 _For you are the wind beneath my wings,_

 _'Cause you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _Oh, the wind beneath my wings._

 _You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings._

 _Fly, fly, fly away. You let me fly so high._

 _Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

 _Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings._

 _Fly, fly, fly high against the sky,_

 _So high I almost touch the sky._

 _Thank you, thank you,_

 _Thank God for you, the wind beneath my wings._

As the music died down Yuna fought to keep her emotions from overwhelming her. The song was more emotionally taxing than she expected it would be and the tears fought to flow freely. The audience's soft, but approving applause warmed Yuna's heart and helped her to steel her resolve. She couldn't help but let a smile come to her face.

In the meantime, the crowd was feeling just as moved. They loved the song, but inwardly all were wondering who Yuna was singing about. She was obviously singing about someone she loved, but who? Who was this hero of hers? She was the High Summoner, she was _everyone's_ hero. And yet _she_ had a hero? Who?

But, everyone's inner monologues were interrupted when the side entrance doors exploded and hostile, alien soldiers flowed in to the stadium, firing at anyone who resisted.

XXXXX

The Reds and Blues came to a stop at the end of the Highroad, at the lookout that over looked Luca. "Wow," Grif said as he stopped the Warthog. "When did we end up in ancient Greece?"

"This is an alien planet, Grif!" Simmons snapped at him.

"Exactly!"

"This is our destination," Wash announced as his gaze focused on the stadium in the distance.

"And this is where you managed to get a job lined up for us?" Tucker asked. "Some kind of body guard duty?"

"How the hell are we supposed to find anyone down there!?" Simmons asked. "There's got to be thousands of people down there!"

"You see that big structure out in the harbor?" Wash pointed in the distance. "That's where our VIP is. She'll be giving a concert and…"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Tucker spoke up. "The VIP is a chick? And she's giving a concert?"

"Yes," Wash explained. "And she needs protection."

"Bow-chika-bow-wow!" Tucker shouted his catchphrase. He heard the sound of an armored person slowly turning, the armor plates grinding against each other. He then noticed Wash's glare. "What?" WHAM! Wash laid him out with a power side kick to the face. "OW! What the fuck?"

"Don't. Ever. Do. That. Again!" Wash ordered. "As for the rest of you-!" They heard explosions echo across the city. "Shit!" They all turned and saw smoke rising from the direction of the stadium.  
"Well, looks like we failed our job!" Grif announced. "And now we won't even get per diem."

"Yuna!" Wash shouted as he gunned the engine on his bike and took off down into the city.

"Wait! Wash!" Simmons shouted after him. "Son of a bitch! Where's he going?"

" **Where do you think?"** Junior asked rhetorically as he restarted his Mongoose. The Blues then took off after the former-Freelancer.

"Wait!" Grif shouted. "We don't even know what's going on! And who the hell is Yuna?"

"Maybe it's that VIP chick Wash was telling us about?" Doc spoke up.

"What the hell are you waiting for, dirt bag?" Sarge snapped. "You're letting the Blues get ahead of us and grab all the glory!"  
"And likely get killed first," Grif added.

"Or any and _all_ pay for completing the job," Simmons reminded the orange/yellow slacker.

"God damn it!" Grif swore as he put the pedal to the metal.

"Holy Shit!" Church swore as he and Carolina arrived at the overlook above the city. "That doesn't look good." The pair looked out at the harbor where what looked like a battle was being waged in and around a large, round structure.

"And I bet that's where Wash and the others are heading," Carolina observed the obvious. They heard more explosions and gunfire ripple across the city. "Sounds like they're charging right into a firestorm."

"And," Church sighed as Carolina checked the magazines on her dual machine pistols, "we're going to go help."

"I'm tired of following them from a distance. This is obviously why Wash was so desperate to get here. And I want answers."  
"Then we'd best get the lead out," Church said as Carolina raced the Mongoose down the stairs and ramped over the rails and into the city, racing past civilians who dove out of the way screaming. "Whoa! Easy! Easy! Watch out for the pedestrians, Carolina!"

"Shut up, Church!"

Inside the stadium, Youth League and Machine Faction troops were fighting a losing battle against the attackers. The Gullwings were trying to fight their way down to Yuna who had changed into her Gunner Dress Sphere but was still trapped on the center stage, fighting off waves of attackers, who, though not firing directly at her, were still trying to get at her.

"Yunie!" Rikku shouted as she drove her daggers into an attacker, taking him down. She looked behind her, seeing an attacker standing right behind her, leveling its gun at her head. But, this attacker's head went flying when Paine's sword sliced right through its target.

"We'd best either switch spheres or avoid open areas," Paine suggested. "If we run out there, we'll get gunned down in a flash!"  
"But Yunie's still trapped!"

"Reds!" Wash began shouting out orders as the group raced towards the battle. "Secure the front entrance! Blues, once inside, take the upper levels and provide cover fire!"

"Wait!" Simmons screamed. "What the hell is going on!?"  
"Who the fuck cares!?" Grif shouted as he straightened the Warthog and shot towards the entrance. "Just fucking shoot those things!" And with that, Simmons opened up with the chain gun and Sarge began blasting enemies to the front with his shotgun. Tucker leaned over Junior and let it rip with his SAW.

"Caboose!" Tucker called out. "You and Doc hang back! And _help_ those 'ant-people'!"

"Okay!" Caboose said as he 'wheelied' his motorcycle and flattened two drones.

" **Where's Wash going?"** Junior asked as he dodged a rocket. Up ahead, Wash shot up the stairs adjacent to the kiosk and fired a rifle-grenade ahead of him at a group of drones and a makeshift barricade.

At that moment, Yuna ran out of ammo. She reached for her garment grid to try and switch to another sphere but saw a trio of attackers leap onto the stage ahead of her. By the time she'd complete the change they'd be right on her. But, before they could take another step there was another explosion at the entrance.

Nearly everyone looked to see a soldier wearing full body blue and yellow armor, riding a four wheeled motorcycle fly through the flames and speed down the ramp towards the center stage. The soldier hopped his feet onto the bike's seat and intentionally crashed his bike into a guardrail at the bottom of the ramp, the result was him launching through the air. In midair the endangered High Summoner heard him cry out "YUNA!" as he dropped a pair of grenades beneath him at the attacking drones.

When he landed he rolled forward, onto his feet just in front on Yuna and pushed off, grabbing Yuna around the waist and diving down to the floor below as the grenades exploded, taking out the three drones on stage and two more that were climbing up. The soldier twisted in midair and landed on his left shoulder, shielding Yuna from crashing onto the concrete. As Yuna shook her head, her ears ringing, the soldier grabbed her shoulders and shook her. "Yuna!" He called out to her. For some reason, the voice sounded familiar. She tried to get a look at him, but the mirror finish on his visor prevented any identification.

"Who-who are you?" She asked as she tried in vain to stare right through the visor.

"Get out of here, now!" He shouted to her as he rose to his knees, pulling his rifle off his back and firing bursts at the enemy drones. "Go!" Not needing further encouragement, Yuna shot to her feet and ran over to Rikku.

"Yunie!" Her cousin wrapped her arms around Yuna's neck in a relieved hug. "Who was that?"  
"I-I don't know!" Yuna said as Paine handed over more ammo. "But he-!" A rocket hit the stage, forcing the hero to roll away and begin running in their direction, firing his rifle. When he ran out of ammo, he reloaded, hurdled over a piece of rubble and resumed firing.

"Rikku!" The soldier shouted and waved at the group as he took cover behind a row of seats. "Get Yuna out of here, right now!"

"Wait!" Rikku snapped, pointing an accusatory finger at her. "Who the heck are you?"

' _And how did he know her name?'_ The swordmaster Paine asked herself.

"What the fuck are we playing?" He shouted at her as he tossed a grenade blindly over his shoulder, taking out a pair of drones that were trying to sneak up using the guardrail as concealment. "Twenty questions? Get your asses moving!" He waved them on with a strong movement of his arm. "I'll cover you!" The trio rushed forward, past the soldier who was laying down cover fire. "Blue Team!" He called out to other blue armored soldiers who were laying down cover fire. He then reloaded his grenade launcher and took out a trio of drones setting up a firing position on a balcony on the opposite side of the stage. "VIP is on the move! Cover them!"

" _Roger! Roger!"_ Tucker responded as he opened up on a squad of drones near the front door. _"It's a_ real _turkey shoot up here!"_

"Just keep those things away from her!"

" _ **Wash! Duck!"**_ Junior shouted. Wash dropped to the floor as a pair of sniper rounds took out a pair of drones right behind him.

"Nice shooting," Wash shouted back as he reloaded once more. "Thanks!"

"Yo! Lovely ladies!" A turquoise armored soldier called out to the Gullwings as he dropped down from the upper levels as they reached the front entrance.

"Who the hell are you people?" Paine shouted at the machinegun toting soldier.

"Well, I'm Lavernius Tucker," he bowed, then hoisted his SAW in one hand. "That's Agent Washington back there…" A sniper shot went out from above the group. "And that's my boy up there." He looked up. "Keep up the good work, Junior!"

" _ **No problem!"**_ The girls heard grunting from above them.

"And we're your 'Heroes For Hire'," Tucker cheered. "But we can discuss our…" he eyeballed the trio from toe to head, " _compensation_ later."

"Creep," Rikku muttered under her breath.

"But, first, let's skedattle on outta here! Wash!" He called out to Blue Leader.

"Just get moving," Washington called back, as he fired his last grenade. "We'll rendezvous back at the look-!" A round fired from the stands connected with the right side of Wash's helmet and sent him to the ground.  
"Oh, shit! Wash!" Tucker took a couple steps towards him but saw that the former-Freelancer was still alive.

"Get…going!" Wash grunted as he rolled onto his back, firing his rifle with one hand.

" _Where the hell are you idiots!?"_ Sarge's voice called out over the radio. _"We could use some help out here!"_

" _Yeah!"_ Grif shouted in agreement. _"They're kicking our asses!"_

" _It didn't help when you flipped the Warthog on the stairs, Grif!"_ Simmons complained.

" _Not now, Simmons!"_

"Well, sounds like we're gonna have to rescue the _rest_ of the team, girls," Tucker said as he led them outside.

"Some 'Heroes For Hire' you are," Rikku complained.

"Beggars can't be choosers," Yuna retorted as she reloaded her pistols.

Outside, the Reds plus Caboose and Doc had retreated to the relative safety of the kiosk. The Warthog was at the top of the stairs, overturned and useless. And, to make matters worse, they were running low on ammo and were out of grenades. "What the fuck was Wash thinking taking this job?" Grif asked as he fired his grenade launcher into the horde of drones to his front. To the side, Simmons fired his last rocket into a stature that several drones were hiding behind.

"Those Ant People are really mean!" Caboose said as he sprayed-and-prayed at the attackers. "They will not be getting any Christmas Cards from me!"

"Caboose, shut up!" Simmons shouted as he switched to his battle rifle. "Grif! Lookout!"

"Oh, shit!" Dexter swore as he pulled out his SMG and fired into a drone's face that appeared to his right. "Sarge! What the fuck do we do!? We're running out of ammo!"

"And whose fault is that?" Sarge asked as he fed shells into his shotgun. " _Again?_ "

"All the spare ammo is in the Warthog!" Grif complained. "And, I know it would make you happy, but I am _not_ getting killed grabbing it!"

"And it doesn't look like those folks are faring any better!" Donut exclaimed, pointing out a group of people off to the right. One walked with a cane and was firing a large caliber revolver. Another wore an eye patch and fired a machine pistol. And a white haired dude that spun a dual ended spear, cutting down drones that got in close. And several other people armed with a variety of guns and blades.

"Hey dudes!" Tucker shouted as he and three ladies dashed down next to the kiosk. "What's up?"

"Cornered by countless enemies, running low on ammo, about to die. You know, same shit," Grif responded.

"What!? You're almost out of ammo?" Tucker said as he loaded his last drum. "I'm on the last of my ammo, too!"

"So why didn't you grab any from the Warthog?" Simmons asked.

"Oh, umm…," Tucker was at a loss for an explanation. So he just swore, "Fuck." He resumed firing at the drones.

"Great going, dip shit," Sarge commented.

"This 'rescue' keeps getting better," Paine commented off-handedly.

"Um, Sarge," Donut spoke up. Everyone looked to their front. All the drones had ceased firing and were slowly walking back.

"Are they…retreating?" Grif asked, incredulously.

"I don't think so…" Simmons elaborated as the drones parted, revealing a blue haired man in colorful robes. He had a pair of similarly dressed men wearing black masks standing on either side of him.

" **Wash!"** Junior shouted as he and the ex-Special Operations soldier finished off the rest of the drones inside the stadium. **"Are you injured?"**

"I've had worse," Wash said standing up. Part of the upper right portion of his visor had been blasted away, revealing a bit of his blonde hair underneath, along with a small trickle of red blood. "What about the others?"

" **From the sound of things…"** He listened to the almost constant swearing and bickering. **"About to die."**

"Same shit," Wash said. "I'm out of ammo for my rifle, too." The pair fast marched up the stairs. Wash had his SOCOM pistol out, dropping a single drone just outside the doors with a quiet double-tap just as the firing died down. "Look," Wash pointed to the Warthog, specifically the chaingun. "I think the gun is still good. If we can deta…wait…" They stealthily moved up to the wrecked vehicle and looked down below. "Is that…" He took notice of the blue haired man. "Aw, fuck…"

"S-S-Seymour!" Yuna stuttered in fear as she recognized her hated enemy from two years prior. "It…it can't be…"

"Hello, Yuna," the former Maester of Yevon bowed, his smirk still permanently crossing his face. "Did you miss me?" Yuna responded by bringing up one of her pistols and firing a shot right at the maniac's heart. The bullet just smacked him square in the chest…but all it did was flatten against his skin, and fall right to the ground. Not a mark on him. "Hmm, I guess not."

"Uh, oh," Rikku said under her breath. "Not good."

"U-um, S-Sarge," Grif stuttered. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know who your new friends are," he looked to the Reds and Blues. "But if you don't want them or your old friends to die…"

"I've got a better plan, dick biscuit!" Tucker said jumping to the front, drawing his energy sword.

"Whoa," Paine whispered at the sight of the sword. " _Nice_." Seymour just motioned for his 'bodyguards' to hold their position. Yuna couldn't help but notice the fighting stance Tucker had taken. His left arm was in the forward, low guard position and his sword arm just behind him, gently swaying up and down and side to side. It was a stance she recognized easily…it was the stance that _he,_ her guardian¸ had used.

"Eat this!" Tucker charged forward and with a "STAB!" drove the energy blades right through his target. Looking up into the unaffected expression on Seymour's face Tucker nearly shit his pants. "Aw, fuck berries!" And with a burst of energy, Tucker was sent flying back into a column to the right of the kiosk.

"Last chance, Lady Yuna," Seymour said as his guards summoned a swarm of quadruped fiends with large tusks flanking razor tooth lined maws, and translucent, bug-like wings on their backs (Zerglings from _Starcraft_ ).

"Yeah," Grif spoke up. "We're fucked."

"Yunie," Rikku said as she and Paine stepped in front of the High Summoner, her daggers at the ready. "You just run."

"No!" Yuna protested. "Rikku, I won't-!"  
"She's right, Yuna," Paine interrupted as she kept her sword leveled in the direction of the primary threat. "He wants _you_. Now, get to the _Celsius_ and run _!_ "

"I can't!" Yuna protested. "Seymour," Yuna pushed past her friends. "Just…don't hurt any of them."

"Then come, Yuna," Seymour held out his hand with a soft smile. "Come with me to…" He was cut off when the sound of something bouncing down the stairs drew everyone's attention.

Looking to her side, Yuna saw the shattered blue and yellow helmet of her rescuer slide to a stop at her feet. "Guess who's back, asshole!" Yuna's eyes went wide as she _definitely_ recognized this voice. Her head, along with everyone else's whipped around and up to the top of the steps.

The High Summoner's heart skipped a beat as time seemed to freeze for a split second. His hair was shorter and cropped into a flattop, his complexion rougher, and he had a vicious, jagged scar running from his left temple down to his jawline. But she'd recognize _him_ anywhere: "Ti-Tidus?"


	4. Chapter 4

CH. 4: WAR MACHINE

"Guess who's back, asshole!" Nooj heard a voice he hoped to _never_ to hear again come from the top of the stairs. Looking up he saw the face of his most hated enemy. He looked different, Nooj almost did a double take due to that scar, but he'd recognize _him_ anywhere.

"Shuyin," he growled through clenched teeth.

"You!" Seymour shouted at the newcomer. Wash responded by spinning up the detached chain gun and opening up on the drones and fiends with the heavy weapon. Seymour dashed out of the line of fire as the drones moved back into the attack. The Zergling fiends tried to charge up the stairs but the chain gun's rapid fire was too much for them to overcome and they were cut down in short order. Wash slowly marched down the stairs, firing into the drones and remaining Zerglings as he went.

Yuna, Rikku and Paine had to shield their ears from the loud percussion caused by the heavy weapon fire. They were also forced to back away to the other side of the kiosk due to the muzzle blasts. Seymour's summoners tried summoning more fiends but were interrupted by gunfire coming up from behind.

"Look!" Grif shouted out as a teal colored soldier rode right through the mass of fiends, firing a pair of SMGs akimbo as she slid to a stop in front of the kiosk. "It's Carolina!"

" **Merry Christmas!"** Junior announced from the other side of the kiosk as he dropped off the spare ammo. **"Lock and load, bitches!"** And with that the Reds and Blues, rearmed, hopped out of the kiosk, and joined Wash and Carolina in taking out the rest of the drones on the flank.

"You motherfucker!" Wash howled as he kept firing the chain gun as he raked it from side to side, cutting down the majority of the drones. At that moment Tucker regained consciousness only to see the two summoners in front of him. He rose up and slashed through one before the other noticed. The surviving summoner drew a sword and began matching Tucker blow for blow.

Off to the side, Carolina dropped her SMGs and rolled off to the side, drawing her DMR and dropping fiends and drones with well placed, rapid, but controlled shots from the rifle. When she ran out she reloaded, jumped onto the head on a Zergling that chomped in her direction, pushed off into the air, somersaulted, fired a round into the creature's brain and tossed a grenade into a gaggle of beasts off to the side. When she landed she whirled around and dropped another wave of fiends with her rifle. That's when she heard Tucker curse. She turned in his direction and noticed that he was now on his back, his sword knocked away, and his sword wielding enemy standing above him.

Tucker watched as the swordsman drew his arm back for the killing blow. But, before he could, Carolina shot in from the side and roundhouse kicked him in the face, sending the summoner flying and causing him to drop his sword. Carolina took Tucker's hand and pulled him to his feet as their enemy charged. Tucker, keeping the momentum from being brought to his feet, landed his strike first: a forward heel stomp to the gut. Carolina followed up with a spinning right hook to their target's temple.

Tucker and Carolina proceeded to march forward and meet the summoner's feeble attempts at hand to hand combat with blocks, parries and strikes of their own. With each attempt to attack, either Tucker or Carolina, depending on who was the target, would block or parry and the other would deliver a retaliatory strike.

Finally, their enemy threw a haymaker at Tucker who dodged the wild punch, grasped the attacking arm, wretched it out of place while at the same time kicking out his attacker's right knee. The attacker bent backwards in pain and howled, "Aaah-!" But was cut off when Carolina spun to the opposite side and brought an axe kick down on the summoner's head, snapping the head backwards and breaking the neck in one violent blow.

"W-T- _fuck_ , Carolina!?" Tucker asked as the limp body feel to the ground, shocked at the severity of the coup de grace.

"What?" Carolina asked incredulously as she tossed Tucker's sword back to him. "You would've killed him, too."  
"Yeah, but still…don't you think that's a little excessive?"  
"Are you complaining?" She asked in a teasing tone, left hand on her hip.

"No…no, I'm not." They then turned back to the fight.

"Yunie," Rikku whispered to her cousin as the Gullwings watched the pitched battle unfold right in front of them. "Is that…you know who?"  
"I…I think so!" Yuna felt hopeful. He sure sounded like Tidus and _looked_ like him. But he looked…older. But…how could that be? She could worry about that later. Because 'Tidus' had just run out of ammo. And good timing, too. The last drone was dropped with a shotgun blast from Sarge. And some large, bipedal creature with mandible jaws killed off the last two Zerglings by smashing their heads together in a bloody mush.

Wash turned his eyes towards Seymour, the barrels of the chain gun still spinning, but no ammo left. The high pitched whine of the barrels spinning seemed to add to the intensity of the stare down between Wash and Seymour. However, it got on everyone else's nerves.

"Dude!" Grif snapped at Wash. Wash took his finger off the trigger and the barrels slowed to a stop. Wash dropped the cannon next to the body of one of the stadium guards. Yuna could _hear_ how heavy the weapon was, even feeling the reverberations in the ground, and wondered how he was able to carry it, let alone control the heavy recoil.

Looking down, Wash took note of a sword lying next to the body as well. It had a partially enclosed handle, two-foot-long Damascus blade that was thicker at the front than the hilt (the _300_ sword).

"Um, Washington," Simmons spoke up, trying to warn Wash about their new enemy.

"You guys stay back," Wash said as he bent down and picked up the sword. "I'll handle this."

"Dude!" Grif shouted. "You _don't_ kno-!"

"I said stay out of this!" Wash screamed at them, nostrils flaring with his teeth bared. He then turned his hate filled glare back to Seymour. "This is _personal_ ," he growled as his hand tightened on the sword.

"You really think you can beat me, old friend?" Seymour taunted his challenger as he brushed some hair out of his eyes.

"'Old friend'?" Grif spoke up. "What the fuck?"

"Kicking your ass was something of a hobby, Seymour," Wash growled in response as he took a few steps forward. "I may be out of practice," he twirled the sword in his hand, taking up the fighting stance he had once used long ago, the same one he'd taught Tucker. "But I can do it again!"

And with that, Wash charged right at the former Maester of Yevon. Seymour cast a fire spell at him but Wash dove past it, rolled onto his feet and shot out at his enemy, his sword swinging in an upward arc. Seymour slid out of the way and conjured a naginata-style staff and began to trade blows with the armored warrior.

Yuna knew Tidus was a fast and skilled swordsman, but when he was her guardian he wore only light clothes. Now he was wearing full body armor that looked anything but _light_. And yet, he was still amazingly fast! Seymour deflected a strike from her guardian who spun around on his heel and delivered a mule kick to Seymour's flank that sent him stumbling. Seymour responded by casting an Earth spell into the ground at Tidus' feet.

Wash back flipped out of the path of the column of dirt and concrete. His feet landed on the edge of the retaining wall so he used that to launch himself forward and roll past the column. Seymour brought his staff down in a wide arc that Wash blocked with his sword, and redirected it to the side. As he rose up, the warrior slugged Seymour in the face, forcing him to make a tactical withdrawal by jumping up into the rafters some twenty-five feet up.

"What the shit!?" Grif swore out loud as the blue haired guy just jumped up three stories like it was nothing. "Seriously, what the fuck is going on?" They were all further surprised when Wash did the SAME, hopping up in rapid succession up an angled support beam, dodging a flurry of fire spells on the way up! The two adversaries resumed their grudge match with Wash varying his attacks between sword strike and melee attacks. At one point, Wash switched sword hands so he could draw his pistol and empty the magazine at Seymour. All the rounds missed so he holstered the weapon and closed in once more.

"He's pretty good," Paine said as they watched Tidus jump back and forth among the rafters as he fought Seymour. Yuna could only nod in agreement. For Paine, a master swordswoman herself, it was high praise.

The fight turned when Wash made an overhand stab at Seymour but missed. The half-Guado flipped his staff and knocked Wash's sword out of his hand and down to the ocean below. Wash responded by gabbing the staff and breaking it in half, holding the bladed end in his right hand. Seymour kicked out Wash's legs and the blue soldier fell to the ground, the blade falling at his side.

Yuna gasped as Seymour dove down at Tidus who barely rolled out of the way of a flare attack that scorched the ground but still knocked him back to the ground. Seymour turned to deliver the coup de grace when a Teal colored combatant entered the fight.

Carolina pulled the flamethrower off her Mongoose and used it to distract Seymour who jumped away, not expecting flames in his face. "Get up, Wash!" She shouted at him as the flame unit lost half of its fuel. She then tossed it at Seymour and shot the gas tank, Church providing enhanced marksmanship for her pistol. The weapon exploded into flames that blinded Seymour for a split second as Wash got back to his feet. When he did, he grabbed Carolina's shoulder and shoved her back towards the others.

"Back off!" The blonde haired soldier shouted at her. "He's mine!"

At that moment, Seymour charged forward again. Wash ducked under the ice spell and delivered an uppercut to Seymour's midsection. He continued upward, landing powerful punches as he went. He then planted a Spartan-style front kick that sent Seymour flying into a stone statue along the bridge.

Tidus closed the distance delivering a flying knee strike to Seymour who brought his arms up to block the strikes. Tidus swung a powerful left hook that Seymour took in the ribs before rolling out of the path of an equally powerful haymaker-left hook combo that broke large chunks off the statue. Again, Yuna was shocked at the physical power her former guardian was displaying!

Seymour got back to his feet only to be on the receiving end of a back side kick from Wash that sent him flying into the kiosk behind the others. Wash looked down and saw a speckle of blood on the ground. Looking back up he saw the source: Seymour's mouth. _'The bastard's wounded!'_ Knowing this was his chance, Wash tried something he hadn't done in years.

An orange light surrounded Tidus as he clenched his left hand at his hip. "Yeah!" He cheered as the Haste spell still worked! The Reds and Blues were spooked stiff when he charged forward, grabbed the naginata blade and almost _slammed_ into Seymour who brought up a shield spell that only served to soften the blow.

"When the fuck did Wash get a speed unit!?" Tucker asked as the group scattered out of the way.

"I don't think that's from Freelancer Tech," Carolina responded.

Wash back flipped, kicking Seymour in the chin and sending him up and onto the platform above the kiosk, next to the Warthog. When he landed, Wash crouched down and launched up to the ceiling, planting his feet and shooting out like a rocket at Seymour who only barely dodged the kick. The blow caused massive cracks in the floor along with a concave that sent bits of flooring into the air.

As the bits were still falling, Tidus spun on his heels and delivered another kick to Seymour that knocked him into the stadium proper. As Tidus continued after his enemy Yuna saw Nooj scrambling up the stairs, reloading his magnum as he went. It took her a second to realize why he was chasing after them and why he had a look of utter hatred on his face. But, when she did, Yuna raced after the limping Youth League leader.

Inside the stadium, Seymour tried to get away from Wash who kept up his attacks. With the Haste spell, Seymour was unable to meet him blow for blow, especially with the brute power behind them. With almost the last of his power, Seymour tried to use a Firaga spell but Wash grabbed ahold of his arm and brought his elbow down on it, shattering the bone. He then slashed outward and left a massive gash on the blue haired villain's arm before kicking him to the ground.

Tidus spun the blade in his hand, ready to finish off Seymour as Nooj took aim with his magnum. His target was _not_ Seymour. Rather, his aim was on Tidus' back. His finger began to apply pressure onto the trigger as he heard a voice screaming "NO!" from behind him. His aim was broken as his head turned to see Yuna diving for his arm. As she collided with him, the hammer dropped and a bullet shot forward.

He was just bringing the blade point down towards the back of Seymour's exposed neck when he felt a hot, searing pain rip through his left hip. "GYAH!" He roared in pain as he was knocked off balance. He fell on top of the recovering Seymour and the pair tumbled down the steps to the basin just below the stage.

Ignoring the pain in his flank, and the adrenaline dump from the loss of the Haste spell, Wash pulled out his combat knife and threw it into the shoulder of Seymour's good arm. When he reached for the fallen blade, the pain flared again but Wash ignored it. Taking the weapon in hand, he came back to his feet and made a jumping attack, hoping to finally finish off Seymour who was now powerless to fight back. But, as the blade came down a flurry of light enveloped Seymour and all the blade hit was the brick of the retaining wall that ringed the stage.

When the wall broke, shattering the blade in the process, Wash was knocked off his feet by the on rush of water. When he got back to his feet, he drew out his pistol, reloaded and scanned his surroundings. But, there was no sign of Seymour. He'd gotten away. "Fuck!"


	5. Chapter 5

CH. 5: REUNIONS

"Fuck!" Wash dropped the one word that summed up the battle's conclusion. "Shit!" He had been a split second from driving a blade into Seymour's spinal column when that bullet tore into him. "Gah!" He clenched at the wound with his left hand as he threw the M6H-SOCOM into the water. He could feel the armor's base layer applying direct pressure to slow blood loss, but the pain was still there. "Come on!" He dropped to one knee in a combination of pain and rage. "I fucking _had him_! You've got to be shitting me!" He roared into the roof at no one in particular.

His attention was brought back to reality when he heard a splash in the water somewhere behind him. Thinking it was Seymour, he picked up his gun and spun around. Instead of the face of his most hated enemy, Wash saw the most beautiful face he had ever seen in his life: Yuna. She was smiling and running towards him, arms spread wide. He barely had time to holster his pistol before she collided into him, wrapping her arms around his broad, armored shoulders.

"Are you…." She spoke up hesitantly as the water finished draining into the basin. "…real?"

"I…" Tidus/Wash responded equally hesitantly. "I think so…" He gently pushed back from her. Both looked the other up and down. There were physical differences to be sure. But, neither their voices nor their eyes had changed. "Do I pass?" After looking into his cerulean eyes, Yuna gave a soft smile along with a nod.

"You're back," she said softly as a tear rolled down from her right eye.

"I am back," the man before her gasped. As though he either realized something terrible or wonderful. Yuna's arms fell to her side a second before he pulled her back to him. "I'm home!" She could feel his tears on her neck as he held her once more.

"Welcome home," Yuna whispered in his ear before planning a soft kiss onto his neck and bringing her arms around his waist.

"Damn," Tucker let out as the Reds and Blues, along with everyone else outside, filed into the stadium. "Wash works _fast!_ "

"Who'd've thunk it," Grif nodded in agreement.

"Hey!" They heard someone shot from another row of seats above them. "Get a room, you two!" Looking up, they saw a man in a red mohawk waving down at the pair. Next to him was a buxom woman holding a baby in her arms. "Wassup!"

"And just who asked you to watch, Wakka!?" Wash shouted up at the man who only shrugged in fake innocence.

"Is that…" Tidus quirked an eyebrow up at the seats. "Is Lulu holding a _baby_?"

"Well, you've missed a few things," Yuna chuckled as she pulled away from Tidus. "We both have it seems," she added as she examined his blue armor with the yellow accents. She remembered him saying yellow was his favorite color.

"And I promise there'll be a lot of catching up," he smiled back. Then his face turned serious. "But, first…" He let go of her and turned his gaze to the group at the top of the stairs, his sidearm back in his hand. "WHO'S THE FUCKING ASSHOLE THAT SHOT ME!?"

"Oh, shit," Simmons let out a whimper of fear. "Wash is pissed!"

" **Duck and cover!"** Junior and Tucker scooted back and hid behind another retaining wall.

"Don't you have a healing factor, Junior?" Tucker asked his son.

" **So does Wolverine! Do you think** _ **he**_ **likes getting shot? It still fucking hurts."**

"Uh, Agent Washington!" Caboose called out, waving his hand in the air. "I promise, with cherries on top, that it wasn't me!" He even dropped his rifle. "I didn't do it! And I don't think Tucker did it either!"

"Shut up, Caboose!" Tucker popped his head over the wall to snap at his squad mate then quickly popped back down.

"I swear it!"

"Caboose," Tidus called out without taking his gaze off the other group. "Calm down! I know it wasn't you!"

"Oh, good!" The private exhaled in relief. "I'm glad. Because you know, I haven't shot anyone in the back in a really, _really_ long time." Rikku and Paine stared over at him wondering just what he meant by _that_.

"And I'm proud of you, buddy," Wash groaned. "But, now's not the time!" Finally, the group of Spira's leaders stepped back, leaving Nooj standing alone with just his revolver, held at his side, muzzle down. "You." Tidus growled at the man.

"No, wait!" Yuna grabbed Tidus' arm and held onto him. "It was a mistake…"

"A mistake!?" He snapped back at her. "How was-?"

"It's a long story but, believe me," she pleaded, looking into his eyes. "It was an accident."

Wash/Tidus shook his arm out of Yuna's grasp and marched up the steps. His heavy footfalls echoed in the cavernous stadium as he grew closer until he was just within arms-reach of Mevyn Nooj. "I don't know you," the armored soldier said in a calm, even voice that sounded even more threatening than a growl. "I don't know why you shot me. But I do know that it allowed that son of a bitch, Seymour, to escape. He got away all because of _you!_ " His hand tightened on his handgun. "Now, I'm not going to kill you," he said holstering the weapon. "But it's not because of mercy. I just want you to understand that the _only_ reason you're not a corpse with half a skull right now is because of Yuna. You owe her your life for that." He brought his finger up to the spectacle man's face. "Don't. Ever. Forget. That. Got it?" The handicapped commander nodded.

Tidus' face softened a bit as he turned away from Nooj. Then, without warning, he rocketed around and delivered a sledgehammer of a haymaker that sent Nooj sprawling to the ground unconscious. "Holy shit!" Tucker screamed out.

" **Daaaaaaamn!"**

"That dude got knocked the _fuck out_!"

As he turned back to Yuna, Tidus felt his eyelids become heavy and his legs weak. "Whoa," he mumbled as he caught himself as he stumbled. Yuna rushed to his side and noted the red spot on his flank.

"You're still bleeding!" Yuna gasped as she looked to his wound.

"Come on, Wash," Carolina said as she helped him walk out of the stadium, draping his right arm across her shoulder. "We'd best get you somewhere where Doc can take a look at you."

"I don't think so," he shook his head. "I'm actually afraid he'll steal one of my kidneys."

"No I wouldn't, Wash," Doc chuckled. "You still need the one I _didn't_ take."

"Yeah," Grif nodded. "Even I kno-wait, what?"

"Doc?" Carolina leered at the purple trooper. "Did you…!?"

"Ta-ha!" Doc laughed. "Just kidding! I was only kidding!" He turned away slowly. "Or was I?" Yuna paled at the 'practices' of their medic.

"We can get him patched up on the ship," Paine said as she marched to the Celcius, the others followed closely.

"Okay," Grif said as the group entered the crew quarters. "Now _this_ is what I call a mobile home!"

"Where's the gun safe?" Sarge asked as Carolina eased Wash onto the couch. "It's not a mobile home without a gun safe. For the shotguns. Doesn't even need to be an actual safe. Just a suitcase with a padlock on it or a bicycle chain."

" **I sleep with my rifle,"** Junior explained. **"** _ **No**_ _ **one**_ **would dare trying to take it from** _ **me**_ **."**

"Yeah," Tucker agreed as he rubbed an area on his left thing. "I have a scar from the first time I tried to take it from him. He's a biter."

"How can you guys understand, uh," Rikku scratched her bottom lip as she pondered the alien, "…him…?" Simmons nodded.

"We have translator units surgically implanted behind our ears," the Red Team's nerd explained, pointing to the location on his helmet. "We also have a subtitle setting on our visors as a backup."

"I deleted mine," Grif added. "I needed to free up memory space for some more apps."

"Speaking of which," Wakka spoke up as Lulu sat down in a chair. "Why are all ya still wearin' those helmets?"

"We, uh," Grif and Simmons shared worried looks. "It's kinda, well…"

"Yeah," Simmons agreed. "We don't feel comfortable…"

"I'll do it!" Caboose said as he pulled off his helmet. He revealed a grinning, boyish face with scraggly, dirty blonde hair and ice blue eyes. It didn't take long for his face to turn red, then a little purple. He let out a slight groan/whimper as he began to shiver.

"Um," Sarge grumbled in confusion as he leaned over to get a better look of his face. "Caboose…are you even…?" The blue idiot quickly put his helmet back on and took a deep breath.

"Ahhh," he sighed. "New record."

"What the fuck?" Grif asked. "Dude. You can still breathe without the helmet on!"

"What!?" Caboose looked over at him incredulously. "Why didn't anyone tell me that!?" He took his helmet off and took in a breath. "It smells nice in here." Tucker and Junior smacked their heads in exacerbation.

"Good God," Carolina groaned as she removed her helmet. Yuna was taken aback by just how _gorgeous_ she was. Carolina had long red hair tied into a pony tail, a soft but determined look and beautiful eyes greener than the blades of grass on the Calm Lands. She fought hard to not caste a suspicious eye towards Tidus. The High Summoner couldn't help but feel threatened by this borderline goddess and paranoia about how close she might be to the man she loved. Her feelings of 'territorial dominance' were cast aside when the others followed suit in removing their headgear.

Doc had stubble brown hair, brown eyes behind round rimmed glasses and had a sheepish look on his face. Donut had a lean, feminine face and spiky blonde hair. His blue eyes seemed permanently lit up. Grif's face was just as fat as he was. He also had a messy stubble of a beard. His brown hair was uncombed and his blue eyes seemed bored.

Sarge's face seemed in a permanent scowl, his dark eyes glaring like he hated everything. Or at least the person in his line of sight: Grif. His graying dirty-blonde hair was cut into a high and tight flattop, exposing the surgical scar on his left temple. Simmons' brown hair was cut into a high tight, like Sarge, but the hair on top was longer. His green eyes were darting everywhere, trying to avoid looking directly at any of the girls.

Junior had no helmet to remove, just his mandibles below dark eyes that darted to and from with relaxed alertness. Tucker, unlike Simmons, was looking at _all_ the ladies. Except Carolina. Or Yuna when he caught Wash's death glare. His dark skin heavily contrasted with everyone else. His black hair was messy, but in a classy way, framing his black framed BCG glasses. It almost reminded Yuna of Tidus' haircut two years ago, just shorter.

"Not exactly a mixed bag," Paine observed. "What with all the blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Good thing Junior and I are here to add some color," Tucker grinned at his own joke. "Huh? Huh?" He noted the deadpan expressions. "Nothing? You guys suck."

" **Wasn't your best one, father."**

"Oh, don't you start, too."

"Still bleeding over here," Wash grumbled as he removed his chest piece, the armor slamming on the ground with a heavy thud. Carolina helped with the arm guards.

"Just a second, there," Doc said as he pulled out a welding torch and lit the flame. "Got to cauterize that wound."

"NO!" Wash, Yuna, Carolina and Tucker yelled.

"I've got this," Yuna said as she pulled out her Sphere Grid.

"That's new," Wash/Tidus observed. His eyes went wide when Yuna's body lit up with light and her previous outfit of short shorts, white halter-top tank was replaced by something more akin to her old summoner robes.

"What the hell?" Carolina shook her head as Yuna spun the staff and cast a healing spell onto Tidus. All the reds and blues leaned closer to see the wound closing without so much as a scar.

"I'd forgotten what that felt like," the ex-guardian sighed as he felt the soothing of the injury. "Hoof," he exhaled still feeling light headed. "I can't…" His eyes became heavy again as he yawned.

"Yeah, I think we all could use some sleep," Simmons agreed as he stretched out. "We rode down here for two days straight then went head first into a freaking gunfight!"

"Hold on!" Rikku protested. "We still have lots of questions!"

"So do we," Carolina replied as she folded her arms. "Like how you all seem to know Wash. But," she glanced down at the couch. The blonde ex-freelancer was already fast asleep, quiet snoring accompanying the mouth breathing. "They'll have to wait."

"I can wait a little longer," Yuna said as she gently eased his head down to one of the pillows. "Let's just get back to Besaid."

Meanwhile, in the sunken Omega Ruins, a blue haired tyrant was finally able to cast a spell so he could nurse his wounds. It was strange. He was all but invincible to most everyone. But, that troublesome guardian of Yuna's, the Zanarkand brat, was still able to best him. "I'll have to do this from the shadows then."

XXXXX

Squawking and loud tweeting was the first thing that registered in his mind when he woke up. It was quickly followed by two voices having a conversation about a rather large bird. "No, no, no, Caboose," Carolina shook her head. "That's not what it is at all." Wash opened his eyes and looked over to see Carolina and Caboose standing in front of a juvenile Chocobo. The blue soldier was trying to pet it but the bird kept shying away from him. Probably for a good reason, too. Carolina just stood off to the side, hands on her hips.

"Well it looks just like it!" Caboose protested as he tried to reach for the bird's head.

"I _know_ what it looks like, sweetie," the freelancer sighed. "But this is _not_ the San Diego Chicken!"

"Quee!" The Chocobo squealed in agreement.

"Okay, Junior," Sarge said as he pounded the corner of the bar. "One more round. Double or nothing, sucker!"

" **Your funeral, old fart,"** the human-alien hybrid chuckled as he held his hand up, elbow planted on the bar. Sarge planted his elbow and grasped Junior's hand. Two seconds later and Sarge was flipped off his stool by the superiorly stronger Junior. **"You have only yourself to blame."**

"Can you guys keep it down?" Wash asked as he sat up on the couch. He rubbed his temples.

"Wash!" Carolina quickly walked over. "Someone go find that Yuna girl and her friends."

"They should still be down at the beach," a black skinned Al Bhed spoke up. "I'll go get her."

A few minutes later and the cabin was filled with people once more. "Tidus," Yuna rushed to his side.

"Shh," Tidus hushed her as he rubbed his temples. "Where are we?"

"We're back at Besaid. You slept like the dead," she chuckled. "It's almost noon."

"How are you feeling, Agent Washington?" Doc asked as he came over, setting his tomato juice drink at the bar.

"I've got a headache that could put the Meta out of commission," he explained with a pained groan.

"Yyyyyyikes," Simmons said, trembling at the idea of such a headache. The one's Grif gave him were bad enough.

"Luckily, headaches are the one thing I aced in medical school," the medic explained as he reached into his medical kit.

"Every time I think I couldn't be more disappointed with your medical skills…." Wash went on but paused when Doc handed him three 800mg Motrin. "Like I said… _Every time_ I think I couldn't be more disappointed…" He popped the Motrin into his mouth and shot gunned the glass of water Yuna handed him.

"You're probably hungry, too," Yuna said as she went over to the bar.

"What's going on here, Wash," Carolina asked. "Why do all these people know you?"

"Why do all _these_ people know you?" Rikku asked, gesturing to the soldiers with her thumb.

"How do you know this place?" Simmons asked next.

"Where did you come from?" Lulu asked as she handed Vidna to Wakka.

"Who the hell was that guy you were so pissed off at back at the stadium?" Tucker demanded. "And why didn't he bleed when I stuck him with my sword?"

"Um," Grif struggled for a question. Instead he looked to Tucker. "Bow-chicka-?"

"No dude," he shook his head. "Doesn't merit it."

"And why is the San Diego Chicken here?" Caboose chimed in.

"Long story," Wash explained as he took the plate from Yuna. "Both of them."

"I'll bet it is," Wakka nodded. "A lot more seemed to have changed for you than any of us over the years."

"No kidding, Wakka," Tidus smiled. "I kind of expected to see you with _some_ gray hair. Lulu, too. No offense," she still glared at him a little. "Rikku's definitely taller but, Yuna…" He looked over at the woman he loved. She looked just like he remembered her. No. She was even more beautiful. "Apart from a new hairdo, she doesn't look like she's aged a day. All in all, the years have treated you guys really well."

"Tidus," Yuna blushed at the compliment. "It's only been two years. You can't expect that much to have…"

"W-wait…?" Tidus put the fork down before he could get a bite in. "What? Two years?"

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Simmons agreed. "We've known Wash for almost three years now."

"And he was with Project Freelancer for five years before that," Carolina added.

"So, that's, what?" Simmons scratched his head. "Eight years?"

"N-no," Wash/Tidus shook his head. "It's been _ten_ years." He looked to Wakka. "Right? I…left…ten years ago. When I jumped off the _Fahrenheit_ , right after that last…" He noticed the reactions of his old friends. Their faces showed just as much confusion as his. "I don't understand…"

"T-Tidus," Yuna placed her hand on his shoulders. "It really has been only two years…A _long_ two years for me."

"Then…that means…" Tidus thought about it for a moment. "I…I need some air," he set the plate aside and quickly marched over to the elevator.

"Wait! Tidus!" Rikku shouted after him, but the doors closed.

"Um, Church?" Simmons looked over at Carolina. A hologram popped up.

"Yeah, I heard," the hologram answered as he materialized on the table in front of Carolina. His rifle was propped up on its stock with him holding the barrel. "I've been running scenarios for the past minute. And my best guess is some kind of time-dilation-alternate-dimension."

"Uh-huh," Simmons scratched his chin. "That would make sense."

"Care to enlighten us, son?" Sarge ordered.

"Stick to _English_ this time?" Grif added for clarity.

"What Church is saying is that after, whatever, happened to Wash…"

"Tidus," Lulu interrupted. "His name is Tidus."

"We know him as Wash," Grif replied to the black haired woman. "Short for Washington. He's a Freelancer agent."

"Former," Carolina corrected. "Both of us are."

"Fine! Tidus, Wash, Mr. Brooding-Secret-Agent-Man, whatever his name is," Simmons shrugged. "Whatever happened to him here, he somehow ended up in our parallel universe. But, besides obvious environmental differences, our universe appears to run at a rate five times faster than this one."

"So," Carolina turned to face him. "What you're saying is that while only two years have passed in this universe…"

"Wash spent _ten_ in ours," Simmons nodded.

"That's why he looks so much older than when he…left," Lulu realized. "And why he's feeling confused and disoriented."

"Oh," Yuna sighed as the gravity of the situation hit her like a brick wall. Tidus had all but grown up in the alternate universe while everyone in Spira was still getting used to the Eternal Calm. He has a whole new history; he may even be a different person now. "I…I'll go talk to him…"

"We still haven't gotten any answers as to what the fuck is going on around here!?" Grif shouted. "Who _are_ you people?"

"Better sit down," Lulu said as she shifted in her chair. "This will take a moment."


	6. Chapter 6

CH. 6: BEING DIFFICULT

Yuna found Tidus on the deck, staring out at the ocean. He was just standing there. Only the occasional heave of his shoulders from breathing indicated that he was anything but a statue. As she watched him, Yuna couldn't help but think about everything that happened to her over the past two years. Grieving over his 'death'; the politics of being the High Summoner; Shuyin, Lenne and Vegnagun…

But, for Tidus it was _ten years_. If what he went through was anything like what happened to her…what would've come of it? He was clearly a battle-hardened soldier of some sort. Skilled in multiple weapons she had never seen him use before. And he had a history with those other soldiers, including the red head who seemed just as skilled as he was. And then there was his new name… _'What happened to you, Tidus?'_

He heard her slowly walk up behind him. "Ever since I came back," he said to her. "After I realized I landed in the Calm Lands…I'd been expecting you guys to be as old as I am now…" His head hung low. "Wakka and Lulu are definitely a thing now, with a kid of their own. I was kind of expecting that. But," he clenched his eyes shut. "I was also expecting to see some other guy at your side, Yuna." He rubbed his head. "I mean, ten years? How could I expect you to…? I was hoping that you would be happy. But now…" He shrugged his shoulders. "What now?"

"I thought I'd be ready to move on, too," Yuna said. She too looked out across the ocean. The ocean he appeared from, literally like magic, years ago. "Before, I used to stand on this beach. Sometimes hoping I'd see you wash on shore, like before. I'd even whistle," she smiled softly. "Just like you taught me. Then…something came up and…I went on another adventure. Long story short, the whole time I was hoping that I'd find you in the process. I didn't. But, I wished that you were there for it all the same." She stepped up to his side. "I wanted you with me," she said, gazing up into his eyes. "I still do. Nothing has changed for me."

"That's the thing, Yuna!" Tidus exclaimed, turning to face her eyes. "You guys have barely aged. If at all! But, me? I'm pushing thirty, and have had so much happen to me that it puts what we went through on your pilgrimage to shame. I…" He turned his eyes away in shame. "I've…done things. These past ten years. Two years. I dunno! But…I wasn't always the good guy. I thought I was but…" He held his head as he sat down, facing away from her. "I couldn't be Tidus anymore, Yuna," his head shook. "The battles I fought. The things I did in the name of protecting people. Or even to just save my own ass!" He let out a heavy sigh. "I don't know if I can even be…" He looked back up at her. "I'm not the guy you knew, Yuna. He may even be dead." He got back to his feet. "You should…" His head was still low. "It might be best for you to keep your distance." And with that he marched back towards the ship.

"It wasn't easy for me either!" Yuna screamed at him. "Part of me died when you left! For a time I _wanted_ to die myself!" That stopped him in his tracks. But he still didn't look back. "If only so I could possibly be with you on the Farplane!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "But I had to bury the pain, to put up a strong face for everyone for so long that I forgot how much it hurt. And then…and now you're standing here again. Walking away from me once more!" She wiped the tears from her eyes. "The Fayth asked me if I wanted you back and I said 'yes'! Now you're going to throw it all away!?"

"I don't want to end up hurting you, Yuna!" Tidus shot back. "I'm damaged goods. _Seriously_ damaged. I don't want to lay that on you. Hell, I _want_ to be with you!" He finally turned back to face her. "For ten years I carried the torch for you! It's not…" He shook with nervous energy. "I can't just, flip some switch and have everything go back to how it was between us, Yuna." Tears were running down his face now, too. "And if I'm only going to bring you more heartache…" He wiped the streaks away. "You deserve better than that." Agent Washington then marched back inside leaving a sad Yuna out on deck. Sad and angry.

XXXXX

"That," Tucker let out as Lulu finished telling them the story of the pilgrimage. "Was one messed up story."

"A dream spirit of a reincarnated city of the dead who's jerkwad father was turned into some flying killer whale-beast-thing?" Grif summed up Tidus' 'state of existence'. "Yeah. That's some pretty heavy shit there."

" **Makes the circumstances of my birth seem normal,"** __Junior agreed.

"Okay," Rikku shook her head her braids and bangs flailing around, ready to smack someone in the eyeball. "I need one of those ear implant thingies if this guy," she pointed to the hybrid with her thumb, "is going to be sticking around."

"I think I can work something," Shinra explained. "I may just be a kid but, duplicating a translator shouldn't be more difficult than designing the Sphere Grids."

"I've got the schematics," Simmons nodded to the kid. "If you've got the equipment…"

"Nerds," Grif grumbled.

At that moment Yuna marched back inside and right up to the loft. "Whoa-oh," Simmons muttered. "She looks pissed."

"Guess the reunion make out session didn't go so well," Tucker agreed.

"Hey!" Wakka snapped at him. "Those two were meant for each other, ya? Tidus is like my bruddah, and Yunie is like my little sister."

"Knock it off, you guys," Carolina barked. "Go find Wash and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

"What are you gonna do?" Sarge asked next. "And who put you in charge?"

"Do you _really_ wanna fight over the chain of command with me?" The redhead leveled the not-so-subtle-threat at the Red's CO as she massaged her bicep. "Arm wrestling or thumb war?"

"I'll go find the Blue," the grizzled veteran grumbled as he grabbed his helmet. His left hand still hurt from the last time he tried that with her; over an argument over who got to fly a hornet.

" **What are you gonna do?"**

"I think Yuna needs a little…girl talk," Carolina explained.

"I'll help," Rikku said jumping up but the Freelancer halted her with her hand.

"I've got this. I think this has more to do with Wash's attitude than your cousin's. And I was his 'boss' when he was with Project Freelancer, so, I can handle this." She looked to the elevators where the others were gathering. "Why don't you go help handle Wash. He might need a little talking to as well, and you seem to have the fire for it." She gave a light, playful tap to the Al Bhed's shoulder. The girl grinned and bounced off to join the others.

Yuna was sitting on the edge of her bed, wrestling with her emotions. She was flipping back and forth between broken hearted and enraged. On the one hand she understood why he was being so difficult: he was trying to protect her, like he always had. But, on the other she felt it wasn't fair. Why couldn't she just be happy? Why wouldn't he just accept that they had a second chance?

"Guys," a voice startled her from behind. She turned to see Carolina standing on the other side of the bed. "They're difficult without even trying." She strode around to Yuna's side. "Not exactly the romantic reunion you were hoping for, was it, kid?"

"N-no," Yuna wiped the tears from his eyes. "I just…It's not fair!"

"More fair than the deal I got," she said as she sat down on the bed opposite from Yuna. "The guy I thought was the one for me…? Well…We got manipulated into fighting each other over some trivial bullshit the last time I saw him. He died not too long after, still in love with me and I never got to apologize to him for being such a bitch." She shook her head. "I never got that second chance. But, you? I envy you, kid." She gave a soft smile. "Your man is back. But, there's one problem: he's being difficult. Right?"

"That's…one word for it."

"This might sound cliché but, it's not his fault," she leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "When he was recruited by Project Freelancer he was one of the best soldiers in the army. Hell, we all were. He was tough, quick footed and could be seriously committed during a firefight. But, he was also much more laid back than most of the rest of us. When I first met him I thought the Director had made a mistake or that inserting such a juvenile, smart ass was just a means of testing the team's cohesion." Yuna actually chuckled a little. It reminded her of when she first met Tidus. "But, he proved a solid member of the team. I even warmed up to him like he was my little brother." She chuckled at a memory of how he'd react whenever she teased him. "Then…um, Church?" The holographic AI appeared on her shoulder. "Church here is an Artificial Intelligence construct. Originally called Epsilon."

"My job is to enhance the performance of the soldier," Church explained. "Targeting systems, armor sub routines, tactical intelligence analysis, you name it. Different AI worked at different levels of efficiency and speed."

"Towards the…end, of the project, several Freelancers had AI units installed into their armor systems."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Yuna shrugged. "What does this have to do with Tidus?"

"Everything," Carolina replied.

"When an AI is 'installed'," Church went on using 'air quotes', "their consciousness, for lack of a better word, is linked with that of the soldier. For all intents and purposes, the two begin sharing one mind. Back in the day, when I was known as Epsilon, I was assigned as Wash's AI."

"You?" Yuna recoiled. "But…what happened?"

"That's for Wash to tell you," Carolina interrupted before Church could go on. "It's…rather personal and central to why he's acting the way he is now, I'd guess." She nodded to Church who logged off. "Now, I don't know what it was like between the two of you. But, I can tell you that he cares very deeply about you. He just needs time to process it all and then talk it out with you."

"I tried to talk to him but…" Yuna just held head as she lay onto the bed, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. Carolina got up and walked down from the loft.

"Then we _make_ him talk," the red head said as she headed to the elevators. She then spied the computer terminal that controlled the elevator. "I've got a little plan…"

"Ah, shit…" Church swore as he popped up.

XXXXX

Wash was fumbling with a blitzball with Wakka, Rikku, Simmons, Caboose and Doc nearby. Tucker and Junior were having some kind of 'wrestling match' that mostly involved Junior pile driving his dad into the sand. Followed by the inevitable curse storm from Tucker. Sarge, Donut and Grif were on the pier doing…something that involved plank exercises. Which for Grif meant balancing on his beer gut.

"Yunie's hurt, Tidus," Rikku chastised him as Carolina walked up to the group. "She never got over losing you. And I _know_ you didn't either!"

"It's not that simple, Rikku!" Tidus shot back. "I can't imagine how difficult it was for her. But, for the first two years of _my time_ I was being dropped through the atmosphere in large metal pods and fighting aliens that were like fiends but with laser cannons!"

"Wait, Wash," Simmons spoke up. "You were an ODST?"

"Briefly," Wash nodded. "Feels like _another_ lifetime ago. My team specialized in direct action and unconventional warfare. After Paris IV, I came to the attention of Project Freelancer. And the rest is history."

"No," Rikku shook her head. "No it isn't. Because we don't know it!"

"And that's what makes life so mysterious," Caboose went all philosophical on them.

"But, seriously, brudda," Wakka stepped forward. "We both know that the two of you belong together. So why don't you just go for it?"

"I want to I just…" Tidus growled as he spiked the blitzball.

"Hey, Wash," Carolina announced herself as she approached the group. "That kid, Shinra? He said he finished repairing your helmet. He's got it on the bridge." And with that she walked off to see what the reds were doing.

"I'll be right back," the former blitzball player replied as he pushed past the group.

"Hmm," Simmons hummed as he looked down at a footlocker. "Carolina is up to something."

"What makes you say that?" Rikku asked him. The maroon armored soldier bent over and opened the locker. Inside was a variety of gear that needed either repair or cleaning. One of the items was Wash's helmet. "Oh…"

Wash waited in the elevator as the doors closed and began to rise. He expected it to continue until it stopped at the crew deck. The doors opened and Yuna stepped in, before she noticed him standing there. "Uh, um…" she muttered. Before another word could be said the doors slammed shut and the lights flickered before transitioning to red.

"Does…this happen often?" The ex-freelancer asked.

"Nope," a voice chirped from the console as Church made his appearance. "Gotcha!"

"Carolina put you up to this didn't she?" Wash confronted the AI.

"Actually," Church spun around on his heel. "I probably would've done it too if she didn't think of it first. You're kind of being a dick, Wash. I mean, more so than usual."

"Just get this thing moving."

"I would but you see the thing is the power system to this part of the ship will be going through a period of systematic troubleshooting."

"How long of a period?" Yuna asked next.

"Hard to say," Church turned to face her. "It appears to be old tech in this universe and I'm not familiar with the systems yet. But, if I had to guess, I'd say about thirty minutes to an hour. Give or take."

"What!?" Wash snapped at him as he threw a punch into the hologram.

"Hey don't worry," Church backed off defensively. "Life support is still running so you won't suffocate. Although it might get a little warm. Now," he turned back to the console, "if you'll excuse me, Carolina needs me to go over some weapons maintenance down on the beach." He looked over his shoulder at the two of them. "You know, give you two some space." And with that he blinked away.

Tidus turned to look over at Yuna. Both knew they had been played by Carolina and knew what she intended for them to do. "Son of a bitch…" Wash said as he stared at the bulkhead.


	7. Chapter 7

CH. 7: BAGGAGE

"What happened to you, Tidus?" Yuna asked him as he sat down against one of the bulkheads. "Why are you trying so hard at being distant."

"I told you, Yuna," he shook his head. "Ten years. _Ten!_ And all the…emotional, psychological baggage that comes with a major war, science experiment and being hunted like a fugitive combined!"

"Not good enough," she shook her head, her bangs swinging side to side. "That woman, Carolina? She…said that Church used to be your AI?" Tidus remained silent. "She kind of hinted that something went wrong."

"Putting it mildly," the blonde spat with venom but didn't dare elaborate. His stubbornness hurt, but it also fueled Yuna's drive to break through to him.

"I love you, Tidus," Yuna whimpered. "I want to be there for you. And you for me! But, I can't do this, _any_ of this, if you won't talk to me!" She spun around on her heels as if to walk about but all she did was sulk against the far bulkhead.

"I wasn't strong enough," he said as she looked back to him. "I wasn't strong enough when they implanted Epsilon in my head." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling the scar from the AI connection port. "He's not a full AI. Just a…fragment. Project Freelancer had a true AI called Alpha. But the Director wanted more, and since you can't copy an AI, he split it."

"How does one do that?" Yuna asked as she sat down, finally getting him talking.

"Torture," Tidus growled. "Not in the physical sense, that wouldn't work for a digital construct. Instead, they inflicted emotional and psychological torture on him. They even _simulated_ the memories of physical torture but…" He took a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. "Different fragments, representing different thought processes and emotions, would split off: logic, innocence, rage, creativity, trust, all kinds."

"And…Epsilon?"

"He was the last fragment," he looked up at her. "He was the memories. From before and during the torture." Yuna gasped when she realized the implications of what he just said.

"And…when they implanted him into you…"

"Imagine all the physical, emotional and psychological pain you've ever felt," Tidus buried his face into his left hand. "All the hurt, fear, despair, and loneliness…imagine _all_ of that flooding into your mind all at once!" He began breathing heavily. "Every single scenario they forced Alpha through. Every horror they forced him to watch and experience. And all the hurt and despair he had felt." He paused, still breathing heavy, trying to control his emotions. "It all hit me like a brick wall when they flipped the 'on' switch." He stood up and began pacing back and forth. "I don't know exactly how long I was out but…"

"But…what?"

"Epsilon he…" Tidus stopped his pacing. "He…"

"'He' what!?" Yuna snapped, shooting to her feet. "Why won't you just tell me what hap-!?"

"He killed himself!" Tidus whirled on her and shouted causing Yuna to recoil. "Inside my fucking head!" He pointed to his skull, tears welling up at the edges of his eyes. "I felt the _whole_ thing! I felt all the despair, the broken spirit and utter hopelessness of a mind shattering under the emotional, psychological strain of everything it went through. And then, in every way short of a literal, physical act, the AI construct put a gun in its mouth and _pulled the trigger_!"

Yuna's lip quivered as she backed up against the wall. "There's…there's just…" Tidus began to whimper too. All the memories of that horrid event came bubbling back up. "There's just no way to describe how that feels. To have someone else inside your head and to _feel_ , in your gut and subconscious…" he placed his hands on the side of his head, as if to hold back the demons. "Feeling as that identity loses all hope and will to live and then…ends it all." Tears began to run down his cheek. "They pulled Epsilon out but…the damage was done. The memories…" He leaned back against the wall solemnly. "That, Yuna…" his voice cracked. "That is why I've been distant. I…I didn't want to unload that baggage onto you." He sunk to his knees and began to cry.

XXXXX

"So," Rikku said as she strode up beside Simmons on the beach, a slight bounce in her feet as she looked at the assorted gear.

"Um, yes?" The maroon trooper asked nervously. He was _terrible_ at talking to girls just as terrible as Grif was at running. And Rikku was nothing short of cute and her attire…

"What's with the armor?" She asked as she picked up the helmet. "Oof!" She grunted and groaned as she tried to hold it up. "It's pretty heavy!" She set it back down with a thud.

"Well, it's actually kind of a semi-powered exoskeleton combat chassis. The 'armor' is really more to protect the equipment inside."

"Oh, is that what it does?" Grif asked. "And here I thought it was just to slow us down and make us work harder."

"Grif," Simmons snapped at him. "You're slow at everything except eating! And you hardly do _any_ work! You have no ambition."

"Just because I'm not married to my job doesn't mean I don't have any ambitions."

"Name one."

"I don't want to die working." He clarified without missing a beat. "That counts."

"Sounds like laziness to me," Rikku chimed in, folding her arms, Dr. P style.

"Thank you!" Simmons smiled.

"Hey," Sarge grunted as he walked up. "Where's Wash? I need to ask him a few questions."

"I think he's still…tied up at the moment…" The #2 red responded. "Carolina set a trap for him and that Yuna chick."

"What!?" Rikku shrieked. "Someone's playing match maker between Yunie and Tidus and _no one told me!?_ " And with that the hyper Al Bhed bolted for the airship, leaving the Red's to spit out the sand she kicked up in her wake.

"You're not the only one with baggage," Yuna said as she sat down next to Tidus. "I…I went through something similar with one of my dress spheres over the past couple weeks." She cued her grid and changed into her songstress outfit.

"That…" Tidus sniffled and wiped the tears. "That looks familiar for some reason."

"There was this singer from Zanarkand; she was also a summoner and when she died, her spirit latched onto this sphere," she held up her grid and pointed to the sphere in question. "Occasionally, her thoughts and emotions would leak and I'd experience them as if they were my own."

"What happened?"

"She's resting now," Yuna explained. "On the Farplane. It was certainly a happier ending than what you went through but…" She put the grid away and looked back at him. "I just want you to know that I understand the feeling of having someone else's thoughts inside your head." She gently caressed his cheek. "And that you don't need to shoulder it alone. If I didn't have Rikku and Paine…I'm not sure I would've come through without becoming an emotional wreck." Her thumb wiped away a stray tear. "I don't care what baggage you're carrying. Deep down," she planted her free hand on his chest, "You're still the guardian I fell in love with. That's who you are. And I'll always love you, Tidus," she blinked out a few more tears of her own. "I just…I just wish you'd-mm!" She was cut off when Tidus launched forward and captured her lips with his.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. Yuna responded in kind, snaking her arms around his neck and deepening the kiss. Their lips parted and allowed their tongues to have at each other. After a full minute of making out their lips parted for air. "I'm so sorry, Yuna," Tidus apologized. "I…I never meant to…"  
"Shh," she placed her finger on his lips. "All is forgiven." She leaned forward once more and planted her lips onto his. Soon, she felt his hands drift lower towards her hips. Her hands, seemingly of their own accord, began to search for a means to remove more of his armor.

Then the elevator began to move…

XXXXX

"Well," Carolina said as everyone gathered in the engine room. She should've figured her 'secret' plan wouldn't stay secret for long. She's just glad she kept anyone from fucking anything up. With this group, that was no small victory. "Times almost up, right Church?"

"Give it about thirty seconds," the AI responded as he once again left the computer terminal. "The elevator's system should be rebooting now."

"I'm kind of excited," Donut chirped as they heard equipment warming up on the other side of the bulkhead. "It's like waiting for the curtains to draw back at the _Gentle Giant_."

"Roger that, son," Sarge said. "And you can just leave it at-"

"Just in time to see the big kahuna on display!"

"-that."

"Um, Tucker," Simmons looked over at the sole black-skinned soldier. Something inside the lift came on and machinery began to move.

"What's up, dude?" The pseudo-suave trooper replied.

"Has Caboose had the, uh, you know, talk?"

"Well…."

 _-Flashback-_

"…and that's how babies are made," Carolina finished one day back at the canyon during a brief lull in her missions. Wash had the others out running firearms refresher training and Carolina was stuck with babysitting duty.

Scattered around her were various objects: a 'too-buxom-for-kids' April O'Neil _Ninja Turtles_ action-figure, a Cobra Commander action-figure, a Lincoln Logs house, two rubber duckies, a filet knife, a snorkel, an Easy Bake Oven and a six pack of Mountain Dew. "You got it?"

"Um," Caboose rocked back and forth on his butt, sitting cross-legged and holding a _Godzilla_ plushie. "I got scared around the part with the condom and the banana. Then I got lost with the 'bun in the oven' thingy. Can we start over?"

"Ugh," the red head tried to massage the migraine away with no success.

 _-End Flashback-_

"Let's just say 'yes' and never bring it up again," Tucker explained. "Ever." At that moment the elevator fully came back to life and, a few seconds later the doors opened. Wash and Yuna quickly appeared, the girl's hair looking a bit ruffled.

"How'd it go?" Carolina asked sweetly. "Did you two successfully talk it out?"

"Uh, yeah," Tidus replied. "We're good."

"Yes, everything is…fine now," Yuna agreed as she straightened her hair.

"And why are you sweating?" Doc asked as he stepped up. "Whoa, wee!" He felt the temperature inside the lift. "Feels like the A/C was turned off."

"Oh, whoops," Church exclaimed. "I forgot about that. I didn't think the air conditioning was separate from the life support. Sorry."

"Did it get really warm in there?" Grif asked next. The two looked at each other and shared an embarrassed look.

"Uh, yeah," Wash said rubbing the back of his head as Yuna placed her arms behind her back like she was hiding something. "It got a little…hot, I guess." Yuna chuckled before skipping out of the engine room.

"Bow-chicka-bow-wow," Tucker whispered to Sarge and Grif.

"I heard that," Wash leered over at Tucker. "I'll let it slide." He then shot a look to the other Freelancer in the room. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," Carolina replied as she waved off the compliment. "Besides, we're gonna need your head in the game if we're going to solve this mess you got us into."

"Speaking of which…" Sarge chimed in.

"Yeah," Wash nodded. "I think it's time everyone was brought up to speed on everything." Breaking up the moment, the blonde Freelancer's stomach growled. "Oh, yeah, I still haven't eaten anything, yet."

"What about the food Yunie gave you earlier?" Rikku asked. Yuna and Tidus paused in mid-step and looked at each other.

"About that…"

 _-A couple minutes earlier-_

The elevator doors opened, forcing Tidus and Yuna to pull away and quickly begin redressing themselves. Both paused when they saw that the doors opened to the empty crew cabin. There, they saw the ship's chocobo was already helping itself to the plate Tidus left on the table. "Yuna," the soldier asked as he stared at the sight before him. "What was for lunch?"

"G-grilled ch-chocobo breast…" The ex-summoner replied sheepishly, her eyes also locked on what she was seeing. The bird was unknowingly committing cannibalism.

Without taking his eyes away, Tidus reached over and hit the 'close doors' button.

 _-Present-_

"Wwwwwow," Grif moaned.

"Noooooo," Rikku whimpered as she sunk to her knees.

" **That's fucked up."**

"We can get everyone fed at the village, ya?" Wakka spoke up, changing the subject. "Besides, Lu is probably waiting for me so she can get dinner ready."

"Looks like you're falling into the family man role quite well, Wakka," Tidus smiled as he fell in beside his best friend from the pilgrimage. "I also couldn't help but noticed the extra 'presence' you got there," he gave the Auroch captain a playful smack in the gut.

"Hey! I'll have ya know this 'presence' was bought and paid for!"

"Oh, I don't doubt it," Tidus chuckled as they exited the ramp and stepped onto the beach. He paused as spotted Yuna entering the path ahead of them. "Shit, Yuna!" He took off like a bullet, catching up to her.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked as he came to a halt. He stepped onto the trail, pistol drawn and scanning the bushes and trees. "Tidus?" There was nothing.

"Sorry," he said holstering the weapon. "I just…I just remembered that Seymour is still after you." Yuna nodded, remembering as well. "I also noticed, back at the stadium, no one else was able to harm him."

"You did…" Yuna replied, recalling the blood. "But…how…?"

"I don't know," he shook his head. "But, I think that I'm literally the only one capable of killing him." He looked into her eyes and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Which means you're only going to be safe if I'm right at your side."

"Well," Yuna let out a chuckle. "You _are_ my guardian."

XXXXX

Everyone gathered around the campfire as dinner was served. The villagers were a little leery of Junior but the children quickly warmed up to him. Especially when he started playing hide-and-seek with them. It was actually quite adorable.

Lulu set a platter down between Tidus and Yuna. "So," Lulu said as she sat down next to her husband who was holding a sleeping Vidna. "Last time we saw you, Tidus, you were more of the swordsman. Now, you and your friends are some kind of soldiers with machina armor and weapons."

"Uh, machina?" Simmons quirked an eyebrow at the strange word.

"It's basically what they call 'machines'," Tidus explained.

"Don't let Gippal hear you say that," Paine chimed in. "He likes to call his new creations 'machines' and the old stuff 'machina'."

"Quick question," Tidus said as he grabbed a bare plate. "You're 'Paine'?" She nodded. "Are you like," he pointed between her and the Black Mage, "Lulu's sister or cousin or something?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," he shrugged, "between the dark hair, black leather get-up and stern personality I figured…" Rikku started laughing out loud, falling onto her back, holding her stomach.

"I told you he'd think you were related!" She pointed at Paine mockingly.

"No," Paine said to Tidus. "No relation. And," she turned to Rikku, "minus five respect points."

"What!? Aww." The al-bhed girl pouted. Tidus couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Rikku pouting.

"I missed you guys," Tidus said with a grin as he slid a fish filet onto his plate. "Mmm," he hummed as he tasted the food. "This is definitely better than anything I ate outside of Project Freelancer."

"They didn't give you good food where you were?" Lulu asked.

"Not exactly," the blonde super-soldier shook his head. "The universe I ended up in was locked in a state of war and most of the food was of the military rations variety. Good for calories and nutrients but little in the way of flavor."

"Project Freelancer was different, though," Carolina explained. "In order to maintain peak efficiency of its agents, their morale was to be kept high. Hence good food."

"And they just…took you in?" Yuna asked next. "How did it happen?"

"I wasn't 'taken in' per say," Tidus explained as he set his plate aside. "I woke up in a colonial hospital. Long story short, any talk I gave of Spira or Sin or whatever was brushed off as PTSD and memory loss…"

"Déjà vu, ya?" Wakka chuckled. Tidus chuckled in response and nodded his head as he recalled how he first met Wakka and everyone else.

"Pretty much. So I played along. The next day, the colony came under attack by the Covenant…" He took note of the confused faces. "An alliance of aliens bent on wiping out humanity. I helped the colonists fight off the first wave and then with the Marines when they arrived. After we were evacuated I basically enlisted into their military and joined the fight."

"Just like that?" Lulu asked next. "You didn't even know them."

"I didn't know any of you guys," he retorted. "But it…it felt like the right thing to do. I couldn't just…sit by. Anyways, a couple years later I was recruited into an elite special forces branch: the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers…"

"Whoa!" Tucker exclaimed. "Dude, you were an ODST!? No wonder you're crazy!"

"Shut up, Tucker," Tidus shot back. "The ODSTs were tough and expected the best…but, even they weren't enough to stop the Covenant. I was wondering if anyone really could…."

"How'd you end up as a Freelancer?" Doc asked next. "I have to admit, I'm rather curious now that we're hearing your story, Wash…"

"Hold on," Rikku grumbled. "Can we clear something up? Why do you guys keep calling him 'Wash' or 'Washington'? His name is Tidus!"

"Actually," Church popped up next to Carolina's shoulder. "His name is David."

"David?" Grif asked.

"That's my first name," Tidus explained. "But, when I was a kid there were like six other 'David's' in my school class. So, everyone just started calling me by my middle name. As for the 'Wash' thing, it was my codename given to me when I joined Freelancer." He looked back over to Yuna. "It feels a little weird being called 'Tidus' again after so many years. But," he shrugged his shoulders, "whatever works for you guys."

"Can we get back to the story?" Donut asked as he lay on his belly, head propped on his hands, elbows in the dirt and legs fluttering behind him. "It's getting good."

"Everything changed on a planet called 'Paris-IV'…"


	8. Chapter 8

CH. 8: FLASHBACK – EXPENDABLE

 _-Paris-IV, 2549_

Paris-IV was lost. Every soldier and Marine in the UNSC ground forces knew that even before the order to evacuate was given. The Covenant had won and would begin glassing the planet in a manner of days, maybe a week if they were lucky. But, that didn't mean the fighting was over by any means. In fact, if Corporal David Tidus Horvath's experiences in the war taught him anything it was that the heaviest fighting came during the evacuation.

After falling through the Farplane and ending up on a colony world called 'Heimdall', Tidus was introduced, in a very violent manner, to the Human-Covenant War. Long story short, his 'memories of Zanarkand and Spira' were brushed off as 'Post Traumatic Stress' and swept under the rug before he was enlisted into the UNSC Marine Corps.

Joining the fight against the Covenant, Tidus proved himself as a tough and resourceful fighter during the Battle of Miridem three years prior. He had witnessed the abduction of a VIP by the Covenant and got off an alert to the Office of Naval Intelligence. A few more battles later he was recruited into the 105th Shock Troop Division just in time for the Battle of Skopje. But, it would be here, on Paris-IV where his story would be forever altered.

The Covenant had erected a tower system in the foothills to the north of the evacuation center. There was also a substantial camp with heavy firepower stationed nearby. A 'Special Mission Unit' coordinating with ONI had a mission to infiltrate said camp. But, in order to do so, the towers needed to be either destroyed or disabled so they could penetrate past the shield barriers guarding the roads into the foothills.

That was the job assigned to 'Kaiju Squad' from the 2nd Shock Troops Battalion: OPERATION 'Expendable'. Technically, they were a full 'company' but through attrition they had been reduced to less than platoon strength. The Pelican dropped the twelve ODST's off in a small marsh adjacent to the foothills, before returning to the evac center. If their mission was successful they'd call in for extraction, until then, they were to maintain radio silence. And, if for some reason a Pelican or Falcon couldn't be spared, they were to commandeer Warthogs from a nearby abandoned outpost.

"Corporal Horvath," Sergeant Mifune called out to Tidus. "What's the count?" The lead fire team was overlooking a small clearing in the temperate rain forest. A mile ahead of them stood a Covenant tower, guarding by roving patrols of aliens.

"At least twenty," an ODST armed with a standard M7S SMG replied as he scanned the area, his HUD highlighting the heat signatures of visible enemies. His armor was the standard dark green but with a faded yellow stripe running down the right shoulder. "Mostly Grunts and Jackals, but I count three Elites and one Hunter."

"That Hunter is going to be a problem," Tidus' fellow corporal, Johannsen noted from his right side.

"Good thing you brought a rocket launcher," Tidus patted him on the back.

"The SMU's ETA is less than fifteen minutes, people," Mifune spoke up. "We've got to take that tower down quick. We can't afford to get into a stand-up fight."

"So, we sneak in, ja?" Private Vogel added, his thick German accent coming from Tidus' left. The way he always used 'ja' reminded Tidus of Wakka, possibly the greatest best friend he's ever had. Probably why Tidus gravitated towards making friends with him as they went through the hell that was ODST training.

"Horvath?" Mifune asked next.

"There's a cut in the rocks just to the side of the tower," Tidus replied as Vogel trained his sniper rifle in that direction. "It looks rough but a small group should be able to scale it."

"It is only guarded by a pair of Jackals and a pair of Grunts," Vogel reported. "Should be easy knife work."

"It'll have to do," Mifune agreed. "Team A will infiltrate with Team B providing backup." Team A would be Tidus' fire team. "Team C will provide over watch and reserves. Team D and myself will act as a distraction to give Teams A & B time to withdraw. On the bounce, troopers!"

Tidus and Johannsen slowly climbed the rock crevice as Vogel kept watch from a small outcropping at the base. Team B was guarding the game trail that ran past the crevice. The ODSTs wore canvas sheets that helped blend them into the forest floor. The ghillie suits were 'low tech' in contrast to the gear beneath them but they were effective.

" _Halten,"_ Vogel's voice seemed to ring in Tidus' ear as they neared the top of the crevice. _"Left side, danger close."_ Tidus and Johannsen froze as a Jackal strode into view from their left-hand side. Its eyes were scanning the opposite ridgeline and totally ignoring what was literally right under its nose…or beak, rather.

"Ready?" Tidus asked.

"Ready," Johannsen replied as he took aim on a jackal standing off to the side, its back to the crevice. The two grunts were hobbling behind a large rock.

"Vogel?"

" _Ja. You're clear."_ And with that, Tidus rose up, slid right up behind the jackal and drove his knife into the side of its neck, his left hand grabbing ahold of its beak to keep it from calling out an alarm. Simultaneously, Johannsen fired a three round burst into the back of the head of the other jackal. Hearing the rustling of the bushes when the second jackal fell, the two grunts wobbled out from behind the rock to investigate. When they did, a pair of bursts from Tidus'  & Johannsen's M7S SMGs dropped the stocky aliens.

"Lead, this is point," Tidus reported in. "We're clear. Moving to objective." The pair crept into more underbrush and high crawled closer to the tower.

" _There's an elite on the mid-platform,"_ Richardson, the other sniper on the squad, reported in from the over watch position. _"Along with a jackal and two grunts."_ The pair went prone as they heard the footsteps of the Hunter approaching. The behemoth paused right in front of them, causing the troopers to hold their breath thinking it had spotted them. After a few tense seconds, the alien continued on. _"Hunter is moving towards a muster area, you're clear to the tower."_

"Moving," Tidus reported as he and Johannsen got up and quick walked to the base of the tower. If they full out sprinted their foot falls would make too much noise and alert their enemies. _"Hold! Hold! Shit."_ The pair pressed their backs against the tower and froze.

" _What is it, Corporal Richardson?"_ Sergeant Mifune ordered.

" _There's a second Hunter approaching Team A,"_ the sniper reported.

"Fuck me," Johannsen swore.

" _Can you hide?"_ Tidus was already looking for one. The problem with Covenant structures is that they were notorious for not having any convenient hiding places.

"Negative," he replied as they heard the heavy footfalls approaching. "Our only cover is the brush we just left and the Hunter would spot us."

"We could _really_ use that distraction now, sarge," Johannsen added.

" _Stand by boys,"_ the sergeant replied. _"When you have the chance, you plant those charges and get clear fast!"_ Tidus raised his SMG and held a grenade in his off-hand, ready to put as much firepower into the Hunter if it spotted them. Johannsen had left his rocket launcher with Vogel but he was out of sight. _"Team B, get ready to provide cover fire."_

"Anytime, boss," Tidus groaned as he thumbed off the safety as a shadow crept into view.

" _Time."_ A pair of explosions ripped out on the other side of the clearing, drawing the attention of the Covenant aliens. A hail of gunfire erupted next followed by plasma blasts. The approaching Hunter turned around and raced towards the sounds of battle.

" _You're clear!"_ Richardson called out. The two troopers climbed up to the middle platform. They found the Elite and Jackal facing the other way. The grunts on the other hand, were looking right at them. Tidus dropped the first one quick but the second got out a loud shriek before it to had its face eviscerated by SMG rounds. The Elite roared and charged, drawing an energy sword as Johannsen targeted the Jackal.

Tidus ducked the sword swipe and fired a burst into the back of the alien's leg. "Get the charges set!" He yelled out as the Elite swung around, barely missing cutting the ODST's gut. Tidus responded by kicking the alien in the face and jumping on top of the prone creature, pressing his SMG barrel into its sternum and emptying the magazine. The Elite shuddered and spat out blood as it lost its grip on the sword.

" _More covies closing in,"_ Richardson called out to them. _"One Elite, three Jackals, six grunts and one of those Hunters!"_

"How are we coming, Johannsen!?" Tidus asked as he reloaded.

"Two minutes!" His partner called out as he opened Tidus' satchel. Tidus moved to the edge of the platform and shot down a jackal and three grunts before the Hunter fired. He rolled out of the way just in time. He came around to the other side just as the Elite came to the top of the platform. Tidus picked up the fallen energy sword and blocked the Elite's just before he could cut into Johannsen.

"Get it done!" He shouted as he traded sword strikes with the alien.

" _We're pulling back!"_ Mifune grunted over the radio. _"We've suffered wounded and are being overrun! Over watch!"_

" _On it!"_ Richardson called out as his team fired from the ridgeline, covering Team D as they retreated back into the forest.

"Charges set!" Johannsen shouted as he raised his SMG, firing on the jackals and grunts below while Tidus tackled the elite off the platform.

"Move it!" Tidus shouted tossing the energy sword to the side. The pair jumped from the platform to the brushes below, their ghillie suits blowing off in the jump. "Team B, we're on our way! Prepare for incoming!" They got to the crevice and Johannsen slid downwards as Tidus provided cover fire.

"I'm clear!" His partner called out. But, before Tidus could slide down heavy plasma began to hit all around him.

"Shit!" He swore as he raced out of the Hunter's fire. "I'm cut off!"

" _Just hang on!"_ Vogel called out. _"Let me get the rocket-!"_

"No!" Tidus shouted as he took cover behind some rocks. "Save them!" He said as he pulled out the detonator. "They're all following me! You'll only draw attention to yourself!"

" _What about you, brother?"_ Johannsen called out. _"That Hunter will blow you to pieces!"_

"Not before I blow it and the tower, first!"

" _What!?"_

"Sergeant," he got on the radio. "I'm cut off from my team. I'm blowing the tower."

" _Negative!"_ Mifune barked. _"Get clear of the blast first!"_

"There's no time!" Tidus said as he checked the clock on his HUD. "I'm blowing it." He primed the detonator. "Detonating in 3…!"

" _Corporal!"_

"…2…!"

" _Corporal Horvath!"_

"…1…!"

" _Fuck! Take cover!"_

"…MARK!" He smashed his thumb onto the detonator and everything became very loud and very bright.

"Horvath!" Mifune shouted over the radio as the ODST's picked themselves up from the shockwave. "Corporal Horvath, report!"

" _Sarge,"_ Johannsen's voice came over the airwaves. _"We're pulling back! Vogel's got a dislocated shoulder but the rest of us are good. En route to the rendezvous."_

"What about Horvath? Any sign of him?"

" _Negative,"_ the corporal responded. _"We lost his transponder in the blast, can't get any reading on his vitals. And he's not responding to the radio."_

" _That plateau is an inferno of death,"_ Vogel added in. _"No way he could've survived."_

"He's dead, sergeant," Richardson confirmed as the team arrived at the rendesvous. "I saw where he was hunkered down in the shadow of the tower. It's a cinder now. He's dead, boss."

"Copy," Mifune groaned. "Get to the rendezvous and be ready with that rocket launcher. If that Hunter is still on our ass we'll be needing it!"

XXXXX

When he came to the first thing Tidus registered was a pain in his left flank. Looking down he saw a jagged piece of metal jutting out from his ribs. A readout on his HUD indicated he had a 'minor' puncture wound and two broken ribs. The next thing he noticed was that he was in the forest, having been blasted off the plateau.

"Ack," he let out a pained grunt as he got to his feet. "Kaiju Lead, this is Kaiju Point, come in…" All he got was static. "Lead, this is point, come in, over…Sergeant Mifune, do you read?" Again, more static. He looked to his HUD and saw an 'UNK' symbol in the radio box. He looked over his shoulder and saw a portion of his armor was burned, melted and smashed. Specifically, the spot where his radio transponder was located. "Shit."

That's when he looked to the clock. It had been a whole thirty minutes since he blew the tower. And five minutes since they were due at the LZ for extraction. _'They probably thought I was dead,'_ Tidus thought. "Now what?" He then remembered their secondary extraction plan. Fighting the pain, he began to move as quick as he could towards the abandoned outpost.

Meanwhile, a pair of drop pods crashed down in a small lake between the former tower location and the outpost. As the waves reduced to normal two figures climbed out and headed into the forest. One was armed with a sniper rifle and shotgun and the other was armed with an assault rifle and SMG. The color pattern of their armor was only slightly different in the shading of the colors purple and green.


	9. Chapter 9

CH. 9: FLASHBACK – THREE'S A PARTY

 _-Paris-IV, 2549…_

Tidus continued to push through the forest undergrowth. He held onto his SOCOM pistol in case he crossed paths with any Covenant patrols; they were sure to be out. His HUD kept him oriented with the compass, but any smart guidance towards the outpost was out of the question since his transponder was toast. Thankfully, he knew where it was located in the ravine just below the tower system.

The shrapnel in his flank continued to plague him. He paused, leaned up against a tree and readjusted the improvised bandage on his wound. He didn't try pulling the shrapnel free, lest it exacerbate the wound. Instead, he tore off part of his ghillie suit and wrapped it around his abdomen to hold it in place.

He knew he was bleeding internally, but, in addition to his SMG, he had lost his med pack and grenades in the blast. His only hope was reaching the outpost before he bled out. If he got into a firefight with any Covies he'd only succeed in going out fighting. Best to stick to the thick undergrowth and stay off the trails as much as possible.

A snapping twig drew his attention. He dove behind an uprooted evergreen. If it were a small patrol he'd be okay. But, if it was anything larger… "I'm telling you there was movement up ahead," a female voice, barely above a whisper came from the forest ahead of him. He remained where he was. "My tracker detected it." There were rumors that the Covenant had resorted to using false audio recordings to lure humans out of hiding.

"And I said I believe you," a male voice joined the female one. "I only said I didn't _see_ anything." Peeking through the boughs of the tree, Tidus saw movement just a few feet from the tree. Something with purple armor was right on top of him. He readied his pistol, silently thumbing off the safety.

A figure slowly came into view around the tree: a human female in full body armor. "Ahh," Tidus let out a sighed.

"Shit!" The female swore and whirled around, training her assault rifle on him.

"Whoa!" Her partner jumped to her side and pushed the barrel out of the way. "Easy, South," he said to her. "He's human." The armored male then bent down and checked on the ODST. "And he's wounded."

"Spartans?" Tidus groaned as the soldier examined his wound.

"Nope," the man shook his head. "Different outfit. I'm Agent North and that's my sister Agent South." He looked back to the wound. "Doesn't look too bad. We can patch it, but any internal bleeding-"

"We should just leave him, North," South barked. "He'll only slow us down. Dead weight."

"Hey!" Tidus barked back. "I'm not dead, yet!"

"Fine," the woman shrugged. " _Almost_ dead weight."

"We're not leaving him," North countered. "We would expect the same thing."

"We're behind schedule as it is. It's still five miles to the target and the game trails we've been following are anything but a straight A to B line."

"You two are the SMU?" Tidus asked. "My squad blew the towers to get you guys in."

"Yeah, you did your job," South groaned. "Good for you. You want a gold sticker?"

"Knock it off, South." North chastised her as he undid the straps of ghillie suit.

"Let's just double back to the main road and-"

"The main roads would get us there quicker but it's too open, South," her brother argued. "It'd be suicide on foot."

"There's an outpost not far from here," Tidus explained. "It was my squad's secondary evac plan. There should be at least one Warthog still operational."

"Can you lead us there?" North asked next.

"Yeah," Tidus nodded. "Just don't leave me for Covies to eat alive."

"No problem," North said as he reached for the shrapnel. "Now…take a deep breath…" Tidus did so. "On three…one-" Yank!

"Yeo-mmm!" Tidus muffled his scream of pain. North then shoved a syringe gun into the wound and pumped a synthetic protein into the cavity to staunch the blood loss. "Thank you." North chuckled as he pulled the ODST to his feet.

"Don't mention it," he said as Tidus gained his footing. "What's your name, corporal?"

"Tidus…Tidus Horvath…"  
XXXXX

They arrived at the outpost thirty minutes later. Outside it was cratered and there were bodies of fallen marines lying everywhere. The outpost had been built into the side of a mountain. Thus explaining the large blast holes in the side of side mountain. Having failed making frontal assaults, the Covenant resorted to using heavy artillery to neutralize the outpost. It worked.

The trio headed for the motor pool, finding most of the vehicles in various states of destruction or disassembly. Many of the bodies inside lacked external wounds. But, the bleeding from their mouths, ears and eyes suggested concussive waves killed their internal organs all the same. However, true to Tidus' word, there was indeed _one_ M12 LRV, or Warthog, that was still in decent condition. It was just on its side.

After righting the vehicle North double checked and confirmed that the vehicle was still operational, as was its chain gun. "Alright," North said looking at the vehicle. "Now all we have to do is…" He halted when he heard Tidus groan. He looked back to see the ODST slump over onto a tank and slide to the ground. South was at his side, pulling off his helmet, revealing sweat soaked blonde hair.

"He's unconscious," she reported before standing up and marching to the vehicle. "Let's g-North!" She shouted as he walked up to the fallen trooper and replaced his helmet. He then hefted him over his shoulder in a fireman carry.

"We're not leaving him, South," North said as he walked around to the passenger seat. He placed Tidus into the seat and strapped him in. "Man the gun, I'll drive."

"Why do I even bother arguing with you?" His sister groaned as she climbed into the back.

They drove without lights to avoid detection. They also stayed off the main road, traveling cros country and using dirt trails. But, thanks to the vehicle they made up for lost time and arrived in the camp area on time. Now came the hard part.

They pulled up under a large grove of spruce trees that overlooked the Covenant camp. "Looks like those ODSTs did better than we hoped," North said as he scanned the camp through his sniper scope. The sun was setting but the camp was still well lit by the sun. The camp was built around an ancient ruin that reminded North of the old Mayan pyramids on Earth. "Blowing that tower cleared out half of the aliens from the camp."

"Should be a walk in the park," South grinned.

"Don't get cocky, South," North corrected her. "There's still two Banshees overhead and several other vehicles patrolling down there. It's going to take both of us to get in, get Cal's EMP unit and get out of there."

"What about your 'ride-along'?" South asked looking back at the still unconscious ODST.

"He'll be fine here," North said. "It's well concealed. We'll make this our fall back point and extraction area."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to leave him behind?"

"He won't be left to die or fend for himself in the middle of nowhere. And we'll be back for him." He then got to his feet. "Now, let's move. Ten-meter spread, stealth protocol. Sync?"

"Sync."

XXXXX

It was night time when Tidus came to again. He found himself strapped in, nice and snug in the Warthog's passenger seat. Looking around he didn't see either of the agents. He did however see a light just over a small crest off to the side, beyond the tree line. Climbing out of the vehicle, and ignoring the pain and stiffness in his side, he shuffled over to look down into the valley below.

The Covenant camp was below and he saw there was definitely something going on. He zoomed in with his HUD and saw the Covies had their weapons trained on one location at the base of the temple ruin. Two small purple dots told him the agents were trapped. Looking around, Tidus saw the two Banshees were in a flanking position and, just below him, a Wraith tank was on a logging road that overlooked the camp. "Damnit," Tidus swore as he held his wound. He looked back at the Warthog, and then to the tank. "This is gonna suck…"

"Damnit, South," North chided his sister as the searchlights panned over them once more.

"You're the one who took too long to pull the EMP from Cal's armor!" The woman shot back.

"You let that Jackal get out an alert call," North responded as he swapped his rifle for his shotgun. "You just _had_ to goad it with a witty one-liner. Why do you always do _that_? If you're going to kill a patrolling guard, just do it!"

"Shut up!" South snapped as she looked out at the Covenant troops massed in front of them. "How about we figure out how we're gonna get out of this?"

"The only reason we're still alive is the Covenant revers these ruins," North explained. "But I don't think that religious dedication will last forever."

"If only we had some way of making a distraction…" South groaned.

Suddenly, a light came from a small trail above the Wraith. "What's that?" South asked pointing it out to her brother.

"Looks like…" His head tilted in confusion. "Headlights?"

"Knock-knock, assholes!" Tidus cried out just before the Warthog slammed into the side of the Wraith. The collision crushed the front of the vehicle and killed the engine. But, it also sent the Wraith tumbling over the edge and onto a large ammo dump.

A mushroom cloud formed in the explosion of the ammo dump. The covenant troops dove for cover at the sudden explosion and the Banshees swerved to avoid flying debris and stray fireballs. "Son of a bitch!" South swore as the smoke rose into the sky.

Tidus shook off the disorientation and quickly climbed up to man the chain gun, ignoring the renewed pain in his side. He trained the gun onto the nearest Banshee and opened fire, 12.7mm armor-piercing-incendiary rounds ripped into the alien craft and sent it crashing to the forest floor on the other side of the camp. Tidus then trained the gunfire onto the Covenant troops.

"Well, you wanted a distraction, sis," North said as he racked his shotgun. "And you wanted to leave him behind!"

"Yeah, yeah!" South snapped back as she brought up her rifle. "You can gloat on the ship!" And with that, the pair jumped out from their hiding spot and charged through the alien ranks, firing their weapons as they went.

The heavy gunfire from the Warthog kept their flank covered as they headed towards the main trail. More explosions ripped through the camp as the chaingun hit volatile stockpiles. North tossed a grenade into a pillbox position as he raced past. South leapt onto a low platform and opened up on another with her rifle before tossing another grenade onto a tower.

Tidus kept up the rain of chaingun fire even as the second Banshee came around for a strafing run. He fired at the air craft forcing it to bank and miss its target. As it turned to avoid crashing into a rock pillar, Tidus returned to providing cover fire for the agents. He cut down a pair of Brutes that were blocking the pair's path. Plasma explosions from behind forced Tidus to jump from the Warthog, the Banshee had returned.

"North!" South drew his attention to the Warthog. Both watched it explode as the ODST jumped onto the slope and tumble down to the camp, next to the forest trail.

"Go!" North said as he took aim with his sniper rifle. "I'll cover you!" South rushed to Tidus as North zoomed in on the pilot, an Elite. As the Banshee came around, the pilot exposed the rear of the craft, and his head. "Bye-bye," North said as he pulled the trigger.

When a 14.7mm armor-piercing-incendiary connects with an Elite's head the result is an instant vaporization of said alien's head. And when said alien is piloting an aircraft the result involves a lot of fire. Such as the fire that resulted from the Banshee crashing into the motor pool of the camp. The resulting explosion forced the remaining Covenant troops to duck, allowing the trio to escape into the forest.

North caught up with his sister as she was helping the seriously wounded ODST to his feet. "Mother of Invention," he called out over the radio. "Objective has been recovered. We're clear of the enemy camp and proceeding to LZ-Foxtrot on foot! Be advised, we are plus one wounded ODST! Requesting medical support on the Pelican. This will be hot extract!"

" _Say again, North Dakota,"_ a woman's voice came back. _"You will be heavy one ODST?"_

"Confirmed, FILSS," he replied, pronouncing 'Phyllis".

" _That was not in the mission parameters, Agent North Dakota."_

"Couldn't be helped," he replied. "Just get that medevac ready!"

XXXXX

Tidus was groaning constantly as South dragged him along, holding him around the waist and helping him walk. His visor had completely shattered on his tumble down the slope and the helmet had to be discarded. She handed him her SMG as North covered their six. "Hang in there!" South growled as Tidus spat out blood. "Just another half a klick to the LZ! Don't you die on us!"

"Funny," Tidus chuckled. "I didn't think you cared."

"Fuck you."

"That's more like it, sis," North chuckled as he came up after placing a mine on the path behind them. "Pick up the pace!"

" _This is Four-Seven-Niner,"_ a woman's voice came over the radio. _"I see you on infrared. Be advised, you have Covenant forces closing in on all sides. Better hurry!"_

"We're almost there, Four-Seven-Niner," North replied. "This will be a touch and go retrieval."

" _Copy that."_

The LZ came into view just as the Pelican touched down. "Get him on board!" North ordered as the mine he planted detonated. "Here they come!" He took a knee and began firing on targets as they appeared in his scope. Tidus spotted grunts on their flank and took aim with South's SMG, providing cover fire as she half-dragged him to the ship.

"Hurry up!" The pilot shouted as the plasma fire increased. "We're taking fire!" Tidus ran out of ammo halfway across. As the weapon clicked on an empty chamber his legs buckled under him and the two fell to the ground. South sprung back to her feet and grabbed the back of Tidus' armor.

"On your feet, trooper!" She shouted at him as he drew out his SOCOM pistol. The wounded ODST popped off rounds as a yellow armored soldier appeared at his side and took him from South. Her burden relieved, the female soldier brought up her assault rifle and covered them as the newcomer pulled Tidus on board the dropship.

"Get them strapped in, York!" A white armored soldier shouted as he took aim with his own sniper rifle, firing off a pair of rounds that dropped a Brute in its tracks and caused a trio of jackals to scatter. "I'll slot these chaps."

"On it!" The yellow soldier responded as he placed Tidus into a bucket seat and brought a restraining bar down across him. "I'm activating the healing unit," he touched a few buttons on his wrist pad and placed a green, glowing device onto Tidus' chest. "You're going to be alright, pal!"

"Time to go, mate!" The white soldier called out to North who tossed down his rifle and bolted for the ship. The white trooper fired rounds past North to keep the aliens from getting a solid shot at the soldier's back.

" _MAC firing in 5…"_ FILSS counted down. _"4…3…2…"_

"North!" South shouted as North reached the ramp.

" _...1…Firing main cannon."_

"GO!" Everyone shouted to the pilot as the ramp was raised.

The Pelican shot skyward as a pair of MAC rounds entered the atmosphere. One round hit the Covenant camp, the second hit the LZ obliterating the Covenant forces threatening the team. Tidus passed out on the way up.


	10. Chapter 10

CH.10: FLASHBACK-FREELANCER

" _Mother of Invention,_ this is Four-Seven-Niner," the dropship pilot called out over the radio. "En route for rendezvous. No sign of pursuit."

" _Copy Four-Seven-Niner,"_ the control center responded. _"We are on station and preparing for slip-space jump as soon as you return. Docking bay, three. Medical personnel are standing by."_

"Roger that. Make sure there's some fresh burgers with bacon waiting, too," she grinned under her helmet. "We've got some hungry agents here."

" _No promises, Four-Seven-Niner._ Mother of Invention, _out."_

"Just sit tight, people," the pilot called back to the hold. "We'll be home shortly and then it's an immediate slip-space jump."

"Roger that!" North replied before turning to York. "How's he doing?"

"Your new friend here is stable," York answered. "But it'll take more than this healing unit to bring him around. Looks like he took quite a beating."

"And saved our asses in the process," North patted York on the shoulder. "Make sure he gets to the infirmary once we dock."

"No problem."

"He certainly looks a little weathered," the white soldier drawled. "And a little fresh for a fellow ODST chap. Almost greenhorn-fresh. What was he doing out there?"

"His squad blew the towers so South and I could get through the lines," North replied. "His squad thought he was dead. Probably already evacuated by now."

"And so you decided to pick him up, eh? Like a stray kitten?"

"Shut it, Wyoming," York snapped at him. "He's a soldier just like us. We're all on the same side. And, like North said," he sat down across from the unconscious ODST, "he saved their asses and the mission. I think that earns him medical treatment on board the ship."

"Don't forget room and board," North chuckled to which York nodded.

"And what about you, mi'lady?" Wyoming looked to South who had her arms folded and was staring at the closed ramp. "What do you think of your dear brother's adoptee?"

"Pfft," she sputtered. "I wanted to leave him for dead so he wouldn't slow us down."

"Good thing you didn't," York noted. "Seriously. We weren't expecting you guys to call for retrieval for another three hours." He then rubbed the back of his neck. "With the way things are going here in the Paris system…we might not have been able to come get you two."

The dropship docked five minutes later. As expected, the frigate made an almost immediate slip-space jump to an uninhabited system partially shrouded by a nebula. Tidus was then taken off the dropship and brought to the infirmary where medical experts rushed to repair the damage he'd sustained on Paris-IV. The frigate made two more such jumps before jumping to orbit above Reach.

Safely in orbit, the administrative staff began going over Corporal David T. Horvath's service record. No known relatives or next of kin; date of birth was listed as unknown as was his place of birth. No records existed of a 'David Horvath' in the records of any colonial or Earth-based government.

But, with the destruction of several colonies, and the erasure of their records by their own governments, it wasn't unheard of for someone to pop up here or there with no 'official' past. Such individuals were called 'Ghost Refugees'. Many had been recruited into the SPARTAN-III program and other such clandestine units. They were perfect; it was easier for such operatives to 'disappear' when they didn't 'officially' exist anymore.

XXXXX

"Excellent work," the Director said to North and South on the bridge of their ship. Both of their helmets rested on the holo-table and they had just finished their debriefing. Off to the side, the ranking board was updated. The pair received more points than York or Wyoming but not enough to change the order on the board. "Your insertion into the operating area was flawless. And the retrieval of the EMP module was very impressive."

"The loss of Agent California, however," the Counselor joined, "will be a blow to our strength. He's the third agent to be killed in action in as many months."

"Can't be helped now," the Director responded. "At least his death has been confirmed, unlike Wisconsin and Georgia." He then looked to the video display of Corporal Horvath as he was being transferred to a recovery room. "Now, what about our guest?"

"He's only been in the ODST's for a few years," the Counselor said as he checked his data pad. "The 105th Division, to be precise. His performance on the mission was exemplary, despite having been wounded." He displayed an anatomical silhouette highlighting the various injuries and listing the related internal damages. "Agent York was able to stabilize him with a healing unit. He was admitted to the infirmary with serious internal injuries including a major shrapnel wound to the left abdomen along with multiple lacerations to the upper arms and face. Six fractured ribs, fractured pelvis and his left femur. There are at least two minor concussions on his skull but no signs of brain damage."

"The mission wouldn't have been a success without him, sir," North spoke up earning him a glare from his sister. "He broke up the Covenant forces that had us trapped. He also helped us acquire transportation to the target site."

"And provided cover fire for your exfiltration," the Director finished. "I am aware of his contribution. Thank you, Agent North. You're both dismissed." The two saluted, grabbed their helmets and exited the bridge. "Counselor," he turned to the dark skinned man. "Have you accessed Corporal Horvath's service record?"

"Yes," he nodded. "He enlisted in the Marine Corps almost five years ago. Three years ago he was assigned to the 105th. He's had consistently high battle ratings and received multiple decorations for performance under fire."

"How would he rate against our current roster?" This caused the counselor to do a double take, visibly stepping back from the table. Normally, vetting and recruiting a potential agent took weeks if not months.

"Are you considering him for…?"

"Right now I'm asking how he would compare to our agents, Counselor," the Director grumbled in annoyance. He hated it when people didn't answer his questions.

"Going off his record and the previous mission, without a current psychological examination…"

"Just your honest assessment, Counselor…" Dr. Leonard Church growled.

"He would appear to rate as 'average'."

"Just 'average'?"

"Yes. Although, 'average' for a Freelancer is still more than a cut above others save for the SPARTANS." He brought up the statistics for Agents Wyoming, Florida and Alaska. Each listed marksmanship scores, physical performance, tactical acumen, and others including their IQ score. He then listed the known variables of Corporal Horvath for comparison. "And even then…"

"Prepare him for the bio-enhancements," the Project Director ordered. "The enhancements should assist with his recovery. FILSS…"

" _Yes, Director?"_

"Have a new set of armor built to the patient's dimensions." A mini-screen appeared detailing the ODST's dimensions.

" _Yes, sir."_

"What if he refuses, Director?" The counselor asked as he examined the now outdated psychological record for their new candidate.

"He won't." The Director shook his head. "He's a highly determined and innovative individual. He also demonstrated his ability to work with two of our operatives and a drive to push on despite extreme hardship. He's the type that relishes a challenge and wouldn't turn down such an opportunity."

"With all due, respect, Director, we haven't fully vetted him and the process for recruiting-"

"Shut up, Counselor," the spectacled man retorted as he wiped his glasses. "We're short-handed and need all the experienced soldiers we can get. Just see to it that all the administrative work is taken care of before he's discharged from medical." And with that the Director left the bridge.

" _Counselor,"_ FILSS spoke up. _"The materials needed for the enhancement procedure have been ordered and will be delivered with the next supply shuttle scheduled to arrive tomorrow morning."_

"Very well," the weary 'right hand minion' of the Project replied. "Schedule the procedure to begin at 1200 hours."

" _Done,"_ the A.I. responded. _"Is there anything else?"_

"What callsigns haven't been assigned, yet?"

" _Eleven, sir. Alabama, Arizona, Connecticut, Hawaii, Idaho, Kansas, Kentucky, Texas, Vermont, Virginia and Washington. However, I would like to point out that 'Texas' remains locked by the Director. Also, 'Washington' was the next designation scheduled to be assigned."_

"Thank you, FILSS. That'll be all."

" _You're welcome."_

XXXXX

He was sore all over; his head, arms, shoulder, ribs, legs, everything. Even his eyes hurt like hell. "Try not to move too much," a calm voice came from his side. Looking over, he saw a bald, dark skinned man. "The enhancements will take some getting used to."

"En…hancements?" Tidus groaned as he fought to focus his eyesight.

"Your injuries were quite severe," the man said. "The procedure enhanced not only your physical abilities but also your healing and immune system."

"I…I still don't understand…" Tidus rubbed his forehead. "Who are you? Where am I?"

"My apologies, Corporal," the man bowed his head. "I'm the Psychological Counselor for Project FREELANCER. And you are on our ship and base of operations, the _Mother of Invention,_ RT-636. A _Charon_ -class frigate." Tidus slowly sat up and noticed the surgical cuts on his forearms and the piercing where needles had been inserted. "We're currently in orbit over Rea-"

"What did you do to me?" Tidus interrupted with a low growl.

"As I said," the counselor replied, holding up a reassuring hand, "in order to speed your recovery, you were given multiple enhancements. And, before you ask, no, this is not the SPARTAN-II or SPARTAN-III program. They are modified variants of those used in the SPARTANs, as is our armor, but…"

"But…what are you guys?" The Counselor motioned for him to stand up and follow him. Tidus did so, slowly, making sure he had his balance before walking. He noted that he was wearing gray sweatpants and t-shirt and had been fitted with gray 'booties'.

"FILSS?" The Counselor turned to a computer terminal as he guided Tidus out of the infirmary.

" _Project Freelancer is a state of the art scientific endeavor, with one goal in mind: to ensure the security of humanity in a harsh and violent galaxy,"_ a computerized female voice replied.

"Translation?" The blonde ODST asked as he noted the personnel transferring a rack of battle rifles to the armory.

"We are a semi-independent Special Mission Unit with the mandate to employ advanced technology and simulation programming against forces hostile to the survival of humanity," the Counselor clarified. "We have a multitude of personnel: support staff, regular line soldiers, medical and technical experts, scientists…but," he led him to a booth overlooking a large, arena like training area. "Our most important assets are our agents, codenamed FREELANCERS." Tidus looked into the arena and saw four armored soldiers sparring against each other using energy pugil-sticks. "I believe you've already met agents North and South," Tidus saw the pair training on the far end of the arena. "They're twins. You also briefly met agents York," he pointed out a yellow soldier, "and Wyoming." He pointed to the white one next. "You've yet to meet our other agents. They are off on their own missions."

"What's with the codenames?"

"A necessity for operational security." York blocked a strike from Wyoming before grabbing his opponent's weapon and pulling him in for a knee strike followed by a leg sweep. York then spun around and batted Wyoming to the ground.

"Your agents sure know how to fight…"

"As do you," the Counselor agreed. "All your previous commanding officers and senior enlisted leaders rate you as a highly capable combatant with leadership potential. You were even being considered for OCS.

"Are…" Tidus turned to him. "Are you offering…?"

"Not offering," the Counselor agreed. "My apologies. I should have informed you that…"

"Count me in!" He spoke with eagerness. "If you guys are the best, then that's what I want."

"Well…" The counselor was a bit put off by the enthusiasm. "I _was_ going to inform you that you've already been released from your duties in the 105th and seconded to Project Freelancer. Effective five days ago."

"Oh, well that takes care of…" He paused. "Wait-what!? Five days!?"

"You've been unconscious for a week," was the answer he was given. "It was actually quite easy since your acting commanding officer, _brevet-_ captain Fukushima, had already listed you as KIA. Although, that error has since been corrected."

"I bet," Tidus grumbled as he rubbed his head again. "So…my role here is…what?"

"You'll be our newest agent," the Counselor replied. "Like other elements within the UNSC we've suffered losses. Our most recent, California, was the subject of the mission you took part in. In addition to a substantial increase in your salary, and your own private quarters, you'll receive the best training, superior even to what you received in the ODST. You'll also be issued next-generation weaponry as well as your own set of armor and an armor enhancement module. In this case, an EMP augmentation unit that was recovered on Paris-IV."

"Sweet," Tidus beamed. "Where is this armor?"

"The fabrication should be finished soon," the man led the way out of the booth. "All that's left is applying the paint and protective primer."

"Can you throw in a little yellow? I like yellow."

When he saw his new armor, all Tidus could say was "Badass." He practically pulled it off the rack once the paint was dry. The base layer fit like a glove and the armor, though bulky did not hinder his flexibility or his speed. Donning the helmet, Tidus knew he was meant to wear it. "I like it," he chirped, his head bobbing in joy.

True to his word, the Counselor had yellow added to the basic black: yellow accents on the forearms and a yellow stripe in the center of the helmet. "Good," the Counselor smiled slightly. "Morale is important for our operatives. We'll go over further introductions and an overview of your equipment later. But, for now, we'll need to conduct a psychological…"

"That won't be necessary, Counselor," a deep, accented voice boomed from the side. Man in a suit with his right arm behind his back, strode into the armory. "I just spoke with both the chaplain and psychologist for the 105th Shock Troops Division and they assures me that our new operative is of stable mental health. Individual eccentricities aside, of course."

"This is the Director of Project Freelancer," the Counselor stepped back, ceding the floor to his boss.

"I hope you are ready to get to work," the Director said to Tidus as he came to a halt. "I expect nothing but the best from my agents. Anything less is unacceptable. Am I clear?"

"And loud, sir," Tidus nodded. "I don't give any less."

"Good. You will be expected to follow orders, adapt to a variety of combat situations and overcome any obstacle at all costs. You should be used to that from the ODST, but here, adaptability is even more crucial. You will at times be operating solo in hostile environments."

"Won't be a problem, sir," Tidus replied. "One question?"

"Make it quick, we have work to do."

"The EMP module, I was told it came from a dead agent. California?" The Director nodded. "Is that going to be my codename? 'Cause, I'm not sure how I feel taking the name of a dead guy."

"Once an agent has been killed his designation is retired," the Counselor replied. "We're not in the habit of using old names, either. The impression of a 'cursed name' could be detrimental to an operative's-"

"Everything will be explained in detail later," the Director said, cutting off the Counselor. Judging by the bald man's expression, Tidus figured that was a regular thing around here. "We've got an operation coming up and we'll need our new man ready as soon as possible. Now," he stared into the visor, making Tidus feel like he could see right through the reflective layer. "Are you ready to get to work?"

"Y-yes, sir!" The Director held out his hand and Tidus gently shook it.

"Welcome to Project Freelancer," the Director gave a sly smirk. "Agent Washington."


End file.
